Grim's child
by Willofhounds
Summary: 14 years ago Voldemort and Bellatrix had a set of triplets. One was destined to become the heir of slytherin. Before that could happen just over a year after their birth Voldemort's body was destroyed in ritual. 13 years later he returns. All of his children are as he left them all but one. Harrison Riddle has changed and in his father's eyes not for the better. Au fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

I ran into the shack, ducking through the door just as my mother looked outside. I grinned as he panted, my mother hadn't seen him. If she had, the whole manor would know by now.

With an easy grace, I walked towards the bathroom, and stripped. Stepping into the shower stall, I turned the hot water on high, letting the water droplets cascade down my bare skin. I stayed in the shower for almost an hour, just soothing my muscles in the heat and comfort of the steam building around me. Almost too soon, I thought, I stepped out of the shower, and covered myself with a towel. I turned and caught a fleeting flash of something. I fully turned to face the mirror. I saw the steam clear to reveal my reflection.

It had been a long time since I had seen my reflection. I had spent the last three months in Remnant on a mission with Ozpin, my hunter, my friend. He didn't want to bring me at first but Goodwitch's absolute refusal to keep an eye on me forced his hand.

Honestly I didn't blame her few of the hunters trusted me because I was a hound. In the world of Remnant there are two kinds of people. The humans and the faunist. Amongst the faunist there are a special kind that look and act the exact same. Until threatened that is. They are the faunist that have Grim blood within them. Grim are dark creatures that are neither living nor dead.

I was able to travel between earth and remnant due to the large amount of Grim blood that was in my veins. Oz still didn't know where that had come from because both of my parents had been human. Then again my earliest memories were of running with a Beowulf pack until Oz destroyed the pack and rescued me.

When I had returned to earth two years after my rescue I found out I had been missing since I was three. The only reason why my mother cared was because the Potter's were looking at marriage contracts. James Potter had been like a second father to me. I couldn't remember my biological father and I was the youngest of the triplets. For the longest time I couldn't understand why my mother hated me.

My oldest brother Raiden took pity on me and said when I had been back two weeks," You are a squib. Means you can't use magic. Mom will never want a squib and when did gets back he will throw you out. You should just go back to whatever hole they found you in." So that's what I did. I disappeared for months on end to do my work in Remnant. When I turned 15 I would finally be allowed to attend Beacon Academy as a student.

The large hunter-huntress training academy had been around for hundreds of years training the best and the brightest. While I was Ozpin's hound and prized pupil he still would not allow me in besides to live. My access to the school consisted of training rooms and his office. Connected to his office was two rooms one of which was mine the other his. Oz lately had been overprotective. I hadn't been allowed out of the school much even when the moon wasn't at its peak. Then our mission I was allowed away from his side.

With that I stepped away from the mirror, and moved towards the wardrobe. Stepping inside, I quickly dressed into my worn, patched and frayed old black cloak, as well as a pair of muggle black jeans and black t-shirt underneath. I chuckled as I moved towards the door of my shack, thinking.

When I arrived at the dinning hall, his brothers, Damien and Raiden, were already there and sitting with their mother. My face became unreadable, my aura cold, and deceptive, my eyes became blank as they came closer to my family. I was completely emotionless, and it was an incredible thing to watch if one had seen me only seconds before.

When I took my seat at the end of the table, my brothers sneered at me. I ignored them, and focused on eating. My mother seemed to be happy about something, and when we were all done eating, the three brothers turned to face her.

"Boys, I have great news." she said, her eyes shinning in glee. The two boys, Damien and Gabriel, one of which she thought would be Slytherin's heir, were excited. I simply looked bored. "Your father is returning. He should be reborn tonight, and will be home tomorrow morning to see you. _All_ of you." she added with a sneer, looking in my direction.

On the outside, I congratulated myself on looking completely emotionless. On the inside, I had frozen stock still. I cursed inwardly, my father was coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

I growled as I went back to my shack. I had to pack my stuff and get ready to move back to Remnent. If only to warn Ozpin about my father's return. Once inside my shack I changed from my robes into light leather armor and belted my sword to my side. Over the last few years I had come a long way in my swordsmenship.

I went out to where the Apparation wards ended so it was easier for me to slip into the shadows. With that done I slipped into the shadows traveling my way to Remnant. I had an unsteady landing just outside the doors of Beacon. Normally my landings were perfect but not today. With my mother's unexpected announcement everything was off. As I entered the tower's doors I ran straight into Goodwitch who glowered at me. Nothing new there she didn't approve of the returning hound program.

I had the highest grim blood percentage ever recorded at 90%. It was a wonder I could keep a human form. She asked coldly," What are you doing here Wolf? Ozpin gave you a month off." I said ignoring her not so subtle hint," I must speak with Oz immediately. Yes I do realize I should be taking medication and sleeping off my battle wounds. Something happened and it could effect everything."

Her gaze never wavered from my face assessing the truthfulness of my statement. After a moment she moved so I could go past her. Without any of my usual detours I went straight for the elevators going up to Ozpin's office. Ozpin blinked in surprise when he saw me walk through the elevator doors.

He had looked up likely expecting to see Goodwitch or another professor. Instead he got his hound who was supposed to be on leave. He said rubbing his eyes tiredly," You might as well sit, Wolf," once i had taken my seat across from him he continued," Why are you here? Your supposed to be on leave." I said with my most serious expression," I need you to assign me to a hunter for the next year. Before you say no there's an important reason why."

He gestured for me to continue but I could tell he didn't like it. I said solemnly," Oz, my mother told me just a little while ago my father is returning." I watched as the man in front of me paled significantly. This was one of my more touchy subjects but I did finally talk to him about it. He understood that I was a squib in my world which made me the black sheep of my family and my father had disappeared a year after I was born. He knew about the anger that I had towards my family. For me anger was dangerous it could ignite my Grim blood forcing a transformation. While I would not look like a traditional grim I was a 200 pound all black wolf.

Sometimes my grim blood would activate causing gold flecks to appear in my eyes. Ozpin pinched his nose in frustration as he said," Go home. I'll send word with your house elf thing when I found an amiable hunter. I assume you would be up to working with Qrow again?" I grinned happily. Out of all the hunters I had worked with Qrow and I got along almost as well as Ozpin and I. I said smiling faintly," Yes sir. If possible otherwise as long as I'm not with Ironwood I don't care. But put me with that bastard and only one of us will make it back."

Oz rolled his eyes good naturedly before waving me off. As much as I didn't want to it was time for me to go back to the manor. Just before I reached the door Oz made a coughing sound. As I turned I caught something flying at my head in midair. It was a candy bar. I smiled gratefully I needed sugar before I could shadow walk home. I went down the elevator and out to the front lawn. I bit into the bar as I watched some airships pass by. It amazed me at how similar and yet different our worlds were. Both were constantly battling between good and evil. Yet sometimes it felt nice to find a spot like this and let the world pass you by.

Once I finished my candy bar I focused on the shadows around me. I stepped through into the shadow realm and then found myself laying on the lawn to the manor. Raiden blinked as I landed right at his feet. He asked holding his hand out to me pulling me to my feet," Merlin, where did you come from?" I brushed the dirt off my armor and said," You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He said looking at what I was wearing," Harrison you look like a medieval soldier." I shrugged and said," I need to get changed. I assume father is coming to breakfast this morning?"

Raiden said," You missed breakfast. Have fun with mother's yelling." I waved him off as I went to my shack to change. I was in the middle of pulling off my undershirt when someone set off my shack's wards. I barely had time to grab my extra shirt before the door open. I looked up to see a tall black haired red eyed man. His magic stretched out to me and instinctively mine stretched out in response. His magic wrapped around me in a familiar way that caused me to know exactly who it was. My father was back.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood stock still as he entered the room. He said with a faint smile," Hello child. It's been a long time." My father pulled out his wand and I stiffened ready to dodge if he started to throw curses. He conjured two chairs and said," Sit."

Without a second thought I sat in one of the chairs. I blinked at him in question and he answered," You are my son. Your magic and blood recognize this. It won't always happen but when it's important it will." He came closer causing my hand to land instinctively on my sword. He may be my father but I didn't know him well enough to trust him. He must have seen the gesture because his eyebrow raised in question. I decided at this point it would likely be best to keep my mouth shut. I only had to make it through two days before I was back in Vale. He said with faint amusment," It's rude to ignore a question, Harrison."

It took me a moment to realize that he had actually used my name. I asked," You know my name?" He smirked and said," Of course I do Harrison. You are my son and heir."

I shook my head stubbornly and said," I'm a squib I can't be an heir. You are looking for Raiden most likely." My father gave me a look that said he wasn't amused. I knew that between Gabriel and Raiden that Gabriel was more powerful. I knew that I was his heir but I couldn't control my magic due to the grim blood that flowed through my veins. He reached forward to cup my chin so that I was forced to look in his eyes.

In doing so I had to lean forward slightly causing my glamoured wounds to pull making me wince. I had just enough control to do simple glamours. The problem was my father saw the wince. My magic wasn't holding out as well as I had hoped. I had shadow walked too many times. I could feel it going in and out. His eyes widened after a moment and he pulled out his wand saying," Finite Incanatam."

I flinched as his magic washes over me forcing mine to reveal my wounds. I pulled away from my father and jumped to my feet. It was time to go. Before I could wrap myself back in shadows he had ahold of me. Damn this wasn't going to end well for either of us. This crazy bastard was going to activate my Grim blood if he didn't let go.

I was saved by a crash outside the door. I had the strangest feeling that I didn't want to know who was outside the door. I felt the aura from where I was and groaned. How in the hell did he find out so quickly? Then a knock came at my door pulling me out of my thoughts. My father had already released me curious about our intruder. I shouted," Father wait!" Too late he had already opened the door. I dove to the floor just barely avoiding the fully extended blade. Sometimes I hated Qrow like right now. Crazy bastard!

I released the seal on my sword and drew it as another attack came. I winced as I blocked one of his attacks and my wounds pulled. This was going to be difficult. Qrow stepped through the doorway giving a quick glance around my room before giving me his carefree grin. Yep it was Qrow alright and he was drunk. Then again he was always drunk. I said looking around my room," Qrow as much as I would love to kick your ass. Can we take this outside? This is my room and I would rather not have it destroyed."

Qrow said his voice deep, and rich like I remembered," Why not kid. And if you think you can beat me you have another thing coming." I stuck my tongue out childishly and followed him outside completely forgetting about my father. Qrow stood outside on the lawn his black cape billowing behind him. I thought mischievously,: If I can catch his cape I can beat him.:

I watched him warily I knew a lot about that sword of his. It not only could be extended but it doubled almost like a sniper rifle as well as a normal sword. Mine not so special. Qrow glanced at something over my shoulder at first that confused me then I remembered. Well shit! I had forgotten about my father. He stood watching from the porch of my shack. His face was expressionless but his magic told a completely different story. His magic seemed curious as it tested both Qrow and myself.

It didn't take long for the huntsman to get tired of the probing. He said pointing over his shoulder," Alright Wolf I'll bite. Who's the creep?" I snorted in amusement before I said," That would be my father you drunken asshole. How does Oz put up with you?"

I could feel my father's shock at how I so casually interacted with Qrow. In truth we nitpick at each other but when it came down to it we had each other's backs. I said looking at Qrow again," I think we should hold off on this until Ozpin sends word. I still remember the lecture he gave me the last time I ran off with you." He smiled one of his rare true smiles and said," That was a fun one though."

I rolled my eyes and said," You needed 34 stitches you crazy bastard." He wagged a finger at me he said," Uh uh uh. I did not take the icing on the cake for that mission. If I remember correctly you..."

I lunged at him to keep him from revealing the amount of damage I had taken. While it had worked I could feel my father's suspicious gaze on my back. I thought angrily,: Damn Qrow and his big mouth.: My father said before we could get to arguing again," Gentlemen, I do believe we should take this inside." Qrow snorted and said," I'm good. Kid I'll see you in a few days I'm sure old Ozpin will pair us up for this mission. You need experience I need a partner. Perfect combination."

I said with a snort," You need someone to keep you from drinking is what you need. Go Qrow I'll see you in a few days." He looked between me and my father before wrapping himself in shadows. Like that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned back to my father knowing that there were going to be questions that I couldn't answer. He watched me carefully making sure I wasn't going to disappear then waved me inside. With a sigh I went to where my living room was. Like the rest of my shack it was barely furnished. As I sat down I winced the pain of my wounds. I placed my hand down on the wound.

I jumped in surprise as I felt something wet through my shirt. The shirt was black so that if I pulled my stitches it wouldn't show. That made it hard for me to tell when I needed to restitch them. I pulled up my shirt to look at the wounds and wasn't surprise to find the stitches torn and bloody. I heard a sharp intake of breath and cursed my own stupidity. I kept forgetting my father was back.

He came closer to examine the wound. He pulled out his wand and said a complicated spell. After a moment the wound sealed. He checked for more wounds finding the one on my back and sealing it as well. He let out an angry hiss as he observed the scars that littered my body. Once he was sure he had healed my wounds he pulled up a chair.

He asked his voice tight as he controlled his anger," Who did this to you?" I clamped my teeth together to keep from saying. What not how. My father wouldn't understand what it meant. The Creatures of Grim were unforgiving even to those that shared their blood. Only the Beowulves seemed to accept me both in my human and wolf form.

It took me a moment to realize that my father was still waiting for my answer. I said with a shake of my head," I can't answer that. You wouldn't understand." My father's eyes flashed angrily. After a moment he asked," Was it that man?"

I snorted in disbelief. My father honestly thought Qrow would hurt me? Ozpin would murder him. I said smiling at the thought," No Qrow wouldn't hurt me. He's drunk not stupid." He raised an eyebrow at me and I said," Ozpin a... Friend. Would likely murder him."

It took me a moment to think of a proper term for the older man. Ozpin had been almost like a father to me ever since he helped me regain my humanity. Growing up as a child of Grim took its toll. I felt glad it was not close to the full and new moon. During those times when my Grim Blood was at its peak. So far only Ozpin had been able to control me when the Grim blood took over fully. It was a rare sight but it had happened.

My father raised his eyebrow giving me a look that said he didn't believe me. I shrugged he could disbelieve me all he wanted but there was no way in hell he would find out about the Grim. Or my job as a hound for that matter. Remnant was like the home I never had. With Oz's help I was able to realize that I could do more good there than here. He was going to bend the rules and allow me into Beacon two years early. It was only a year away and I typically spent six months at a time on missions then a couple week break before heading out again.

It was a difficult life but one I would never regret living. My father said interrupting my thought," Come you haven't eaten this morning and it's almost time for lunch." I blinked then nodded before heading upstairs to grab a new shirt. I grabbed my short sleeved green shirt. This particular shirt held beacon's crest just above the right breast. While I was not a student this marked me as Ozpin's ward. When I came down I saw my father stare at the crest before going outside without looking to make sure I was following.

We went straight to the dinning room where my mother and brothers already sat at the table. Gabriel said with a smirk," So happy to see you join us Harrison. What is that crest on you shoulder? A new squib club?" Before I could retort our father beat me to it his voice was like ice," You will not speak to your brother like that Gabriel."

The angry magic swirled around the room. It was rare to have anyone angry at the middle triplet. Normally all anger would be directed at me because I was the black sheep. I vaguely wondered if Ozpin had approved my mission with Qrow yet. My only hope was that he wouldn't send word through Sky while I was with my father. I would have a lovely time trying to explain that.

Almost as if on cue Sky pop in carrying food. She smiled kindly at me as she placed the food on the table. She could always tell when I had returned from assignment before anyone else. She put a specific plate in front of me and I nearly cursed aloud when I saw it. It was her way of telling me it was close to the new moon. My Grim blood would be at its highest peak soon. I would need to find a safe place to make the shift and make a den away from humans.

My father glanced at me curiously noting the sudden paleness of my face. Raiden asked curiously," Was that Qrow I saw earlier? I thought you had a falling out with the guy." I hid my surprise as I stated at my oldest brother. Qrow had been a regular visitor for a few years back when I was still in basic training. Oz didn't want to risk my Grim Blood going on a rampage.

I said with a mock grin," I did not have a falling out with Qrow. He's just a drunken idiot and I don't like spending my free time with him." Raiden smiled knowingly. He was the only one that wasn't completely oblivious. Raiden shrugged and said," It sure seemed that way when you almost took his head off with your sword."

We continued our banter like it was any other day. Raiden could be cold when he wanted but he didn't outright hate me like Gabriel. He recognized my skill with the sword I wore. The times that Qrow had shown up allowed me to practice here instead of Remnant. I could feel our father's eyes watching us in what I hoped was amusement.

A pop brought my attention to the doorway. Sky came in looking paler than normal and in her hands was an envelope. It was too soon to be Ozpin but who else would be sending me a letter? Who else knew how to contact me when I was off Remnant? Turning the envelope over I was relieved to see the Beacon crest on it. That meant it had to be from Ozpin and he had agreed to a hunter early. Raiden looked at me with a half fearful half understanding look. His eyes held a question and I gave a barely perceptible nod.

His eyes widened before he asked," May I be excused father?" Our father's eyes narrowed at the sudden change before he nodded. I asked rising to my feet," May I also be excused father? This demands my immediate attention."

He said looking at me sternly," No you may not. Sit child." Shit! I wasn't sure I could keep my secret much longer if I stayed. My eyes sought out Raiden the question relayed almost immediately. He nodded his assent he knew better than anyone that it was just best to let me do my own thing. Trying to control a hound was pointless. I wrapped the shadows around me and shadow walked to my room. I probably had about two minutes before my father came in after me.

I opened the letter and briefly skimmed over it I could read it fully when I returned to Remnant. It was orders I was to meet with Qrow on the outskirts of Beacon Academy armed and ready for battle in a days time. With a last sad look around the room I shadow walked to Beacon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thank you for the reviews. I will make the chapters longer. We will also be seeing more of Harrison's powers especially as close as it is to the New Moon.

I crashed against something in my shadow walk sending me back through the shadows onto the ground. Someone had put up shadow walker wards. I felt my Grim Blood ignite angrily. Shadow walking took energy and control of the inner Grim. Even for the hounds it was a rare talent. As far as I knew only Qrow and myself could freely shadow walk. The others could shadow walk on the full and new moon when their own Grim was at its peak.

I slowly picked myself up from the ground realizing I was still at the manor. I blinked in remembrance of something Oz had said.

Flashback

2 years prior

I stood stiffly in Ozpin's office still covered in blood from battling creatures of Grim. I had woken in the infirmary of the school just an hour prior. Oz was watching me with a sad look. He said," Wolf, you have been here too long again." I said with a growl," I know, I know I know. I can feel it trying to take control again."

Ozpin said with a hint of amusement," That may be because of your extensive injuries. Shadow walk to your world. I'll see you in a week when your not so out of control." I stuck my tongue out childishly at him before spinning on my heel and walking out. Once I was outside I wrapped shadows around me and shadow walked to Riddle Manor. I landed on the grass just outside the wards.

In the six months I had been gone the manor itself hadn't changed much. Instead of going inside the wards I went out into the forest. Once I was far enough away from the manor I allowed my Grim blood to feel the call of the moon.

In a way hounds were a lot like werewolves. They answered to the call of the moon when it was at its peak and at its lowest. I felt my body lengthen and felt the fur sprout all over. By the time the shift was done I was 175 pound all black wolf. (Note he is slightly smaller than in previously said because of the time difference.) My wolf was content to be back in its true form but i knew later it would want to hunt.

My nose hit the air as a somewhat familiar scent popped in. Someone was shadow walking. A large crow flew above my head and instinctively I snapped my jaws up trying to catch it. The creature gave me a disapproving look as it landed on one of the branches above my head. I knew who it was as my human form but my Grim saw it as food. The crow squawked at me indignantly before settling. I watched it for a few moments longer before bounding off into the forest. Deep in the forest I found a place in a shady clearing to make my den.

It was six feet deep and ten wide large enough for me to move around and deep enough so I wouldn't disturbed. It was nightfall by the time I finished. The time of dark creatures and the creatures of Grim. I heard the howls of wolves that had also made their dens in the area. As it was the time of the new moon none would be werewolves. I howled loud and pure wolf that signaled where my territory lay.

No other wolf in their right mind would intrude on a Grim's territory. I could scent the deer in hiding just outside of he clearing. The clearing itself surrounded a small lake and the creatures of the forest came here for fresh water. Skillfully I tracked and caught a deer for my dinner. After I was done eating the sun was about ready to come up and I returned to my den.

End of flashback

It hit me only one who could shadow walk could ward against it. I was in trouble because either my mother or Merlin help me my father could shadow walk. I for once hoped that it was my mother. She I could deal with my father not so much. I saw an approaching and cursed my rotten luck. Fate must really hate my guts.

My father was approaching at a fast pace and by the look on his face he was livid. My hand touched the sword at my side releasing the seal. I didn't want to fight my father but I would if I had to. I said taking a deep breath to calm myself," Father release the shadow walker wards." I knew of the animagus wards that would prevent me from leaving as a wolf. I wouldn't get close to leaving all the wards before my father stunned me.

He shook his head and said," I don't think so child. You and I are going to have a talk. First question of mine would be. What do you know of shadow travel?" I said shaking my head," Shadow travel is only for those not strong enough to walk amongst them."

I felt at the moon's pull noticing that I was wrong in my assumption. Tonight would be the night of the new moon. If so my father might have enough power to shadow walk and follow me to Vale. If I could get out of these damn wards. I had to get to Beacon or hell Qrow's house would even do. I shuddered at the thought of returning to that run down shack Qrow called his house. But then again anything was better than here at the moment.

I took a step towards the edge of the wards and my father pointed his wand at me. We were in a standoff and I couldn't use my semblance properly here. My father's red eyes watched me with thinly veiled anger. I knew if he did catch me I was going to be in a lot of pain.

I said with a sad look at my father," I won't live in a cage father. I give you the same choice I gave Ozpin years ago. Let me go or fight me every step of the way. The choice is yours." I saw Raiden rushing over to us. I could tell he had heard what I had said. He knew about Ozpin but he didn't know the significance of the choice that lay before our father.

Ozpin had chosen to let me go and make my own choices. Beacon would always open its doors for me and I would always answer the call to defend Vale. He knew though that hounds were creatures of freedom. Nothing made us happier than to be able to make our own choices until we bond with our hunter. I had yet to chose my hunter. Ozpin was my temporary partner as was Qrow but they weren't permanent. I had until I graduated from beacon to make my final choice.

My father continued to stare at me and slowly lowered his wand. He said," Don't think I won't search for you child. You can't run from you destiny forever. You are my heir and nothing will change that." I said with a quiet snort," Good luck father. Unless you can shadow walk you will never be able to find me much less catch."

With that I decided to take the risk of him following me to Vale. I ran out of the wards shadow walking to Vale. I landed less than perfectly out on the front steps. Several sqawks of surprise accompanied my landing. Students must be returning to the school from break. One student recognized the crest on my shoulder and said to the other putting head under my arm helping me to my feet," Get the Headmaster. He bares the mark of Beacon." I blinked blearily trying to focus on those around me but all I saw was shadows. I had used to much energy shadow walking. I croaked leaning heavily on the student supporting me," Do you have any chocolate?"

Shadow walking and traveling education had began a few years prior. It didn't come to a surprise when what felt like a candy bar was pressed into my hand. I gulped it down and slowly my vision returned. I should have known better than to try and shadow walk again. If a shadow walker overused their powers they could become trapped within the shadow realm unable to return. Chocolate was best way to counteract the exhaustion one felt when using the ability.

The student took me to the infirmary where the nurse groaned," Not again. Wolf you are supposed to be a vacation." I sat on the bed and said ignoring the gaping teenager," No. I was recalled for a mission with Qrow. I was supposed to meet him in two days but I couldn't stay where I was any longer."

A voice that any member of Beacon could recognize caused us all to look to the doorway," And why is that my young friend?" Ozpin stood leaning on his cane slightly and a coffee mug in his free hand. His usual attire with the crest of Beacon on a clasp. I said softly," Oz, I..."

He waved off the healer and the young student. Once they were gone he came closer lifting my chin so he could look in my eyes. By the look in his I knew there must be gold in my eyes. He asked softly, " What happened Wolf? You weren't supposed to return until it was time for your mission. That's why I sent the message early." I said looking him straight in the eyes," If I stayed I would not have been able to return. My father is a shadow traveller. That must be where I get my Grim blood from."

Ozpin said looking thoughtful," If that's true he should be able to walk as you do." I groaned knowing that he was right. Only those with high levels of Grim blood in their systems can shadow walk unless it was the new moon. Ozpin got up and said over his shoulder," Wolf, your welcome to stay until Qrow comes and picks you up. Just don't cause any issues." Without waiting for an answer he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Harrison's POV

I stood in the courtyard of Beacon watching the clouds. Some things never changed even years later. I had only been back a few hours and was still recovering from the shadow walks I had done. Even just laying in the grass took more energy than I had. After awhile of laying there a shadow crossed over me. I tilted my chin up lazily to see who it was.

Goodwitch stood staring down at me angrily. Oh boy what did I do this time? She said," Wolf you should know better than to be out here. Go back to Ozpin's office." I shook my head and said with a lazy yawn," No thanks I'm good."

There was a twitch at my blatant disrespect of her authority. I never was inclined to listen to her before and I sure as hell wasn't about to start. She knew as well as anyone that I only obeyed Ozpin and Qrow. The only time I listened to her is if I had a choice between her and Ironwood. That name always set my teeth on edge. Ironwood saw the hounds as nothing more than weapons. While Oz saw us as people who were just in need of guidance. To Glenda with the exception of me she saw us all as just another student. I was almost completely sure she hated me because of how Oz treated me.

After a moment of silence she huffed and left. I enjoyed my victory for a moment before closing my eyes. The next thing I knew another shadow was standing over me. When I opened my eyes a goofy grin appeared on my face. In his usual attire holding two cups of coffee and his cane was Ozpin. He frowned down at me as I sat up then handed me one of the cups.

I moved to stand but he waved me off instead choosing to take a seat on the ground in front of me. When I looked at the sky I realized I had probably slept for a good three hours after Goodwitch left. It was nearing mid-afternoon. He said watching me closely," I think you would be more comfortable sleeping in your bed." I shook my head and said," Nope I'm perfectly fine right here."

He raised an eyebrow as I gave him an innocent look. He said warningly," Don't give me that look. Every time you have that look you end up running off with Qrow." That was true I had a habit of running off with Qrow when I had nothing to do. I also had a habit of spending weeks in my animal form and blaming it on spending time with Qrow. Out of all the hunters I had partnered with he understood me best. Next to Ozpin.

I said taking a sip of the coffee," Your right of course Oz. Right now though I don't have the energy to shadow walk. We also have a problem. My father is a shadow traveller." Oz's eyes widened as he said," He's a shadow traveller and it's the new moon on your world. He could try to walk here tonight."

I saw Oz's mind go to work trying to find a solution to our predicament. He said after a long few moments," I'm going to contact the headmaster at Signal. You will stay there until your mission with Qrow." I nodded it was likely that my father would land somewhere close to Beacon if he shadow walked. The safest close place for me to be would be Signal. Maybe I could finally meet Qrow's nieces they were there if I remembered correctly. He noticed the subtle tensing of my shoulder indicating that I accepted my orders. He said," Be ready to leave in one hour."

With that he got up and left and I too left heading to my room to pack a travel bag. An hour later I stood at the airstrips waiting for my airship. Ozpin stood off to the side watching me with a hint of worry. The airship landed and the pilot came out. He took in my appearance and waved for me to get on the ship.

I walked over to one of the seat in the near empty ship. There was a young girl in a red hood next to me. She looked about the same age as myself. I smiled at the thought. She was probably a student of Signal. I said smiling and holding out my hand," My name is Wolf. And you?" She looked up and said with her own smile," Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you. Are you on your way to Signal too? I've never seen you before."

I said proudly," Just for a few days. I have to avoid someone until I can meet up with a huntsmen for my mission." Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she said poking my chest where there was a painful bruise," Your a hound! What's it like to work with huntsmen on regular basis? Who's your favorite huntsmen to work with?"

I said matching her excitement," I like working with huntsmen as long as it isn't Goodwitch or General Ironwood. Those two are sticks in the mud. My favorite huntsmen to go on missions with has to be Qrow. Our similar backgrounds allow us to work we together..." She said practically jumping with joy," Oh that's my uncle."

I laughed aloud at her comment. So this was one of Qrow's nieces. Funny she looked more like him than I would have thought. Qrow had told me a few stories about his days in Beacon. About a young huntress named Summer Rose. Could that be Ruby's mother? Like Qrow I carried around a picture of my team I guess it could be called in my breast pocket. Left to right stood: James Ironwood scrolling at the picture. Glenda Goodwitch looking as exasperated as ever. Qrow grinning. I stood inbetween Qrow and Ozpin. My arms on both of their shoulders. Right before the picture had been taken I had jumped up grabbing their shoulders so that they were leaning slightly towards me. Ozpin had a soft smile as he turned to look at me.

That picture was my most valuable possession. No matter where I went or who I was with. I never went anywhere without it. Parts of it were stained with blood from where I had been injured in battle but still in fairly good condition considering its age. She continued to talk about how Qrow taught her how to create weapons and how to fight.

When the pilot walked back on board he gave me a look almost of pity as I sat there listening. I grinned at him as he passed. She babbled a lot but she was good company all things considering.


	7. Signal

Voldemort's POV

In the dead of night he, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy decided to use his ability of shadow travel. He never thought that his son would inherit his ability to walk amongst the shadows. It was rare ability that rarely appeared and had never appeared within 100 years of another if from the same bloodline. He focused on the leyline that he had felt his son use earlier that day.

The two younger men grabbed his arm at his command and in a moment the three of them were sprawled out on unfamiliar grass. It took a moment for him to be able to regain his feet. That shadow travel had taken a lot out of him. More so than would be normal. Severus interrupted his thoughts as he asked," Where on Earth are we?"

They stood in what looked like a courtyard and in front of them was a kind of clocktower. A voice asked rudely coming from behind them," What are you lot doing at Beacon? You are too old to be students so why are you here?" The three men turned to see a green haired man holding a cup of coffee. He stared at them like they were the strange ones.

When the green haired man's eyes found Voldemort they widened. He said looking between them more closely," I see. The headmaster told me you might show up Mr. Riddle since its the new moon on your world." Severus asked hiding his confusion," Our world? Where are we then?"

The green haired man said indicating for them to follow him," You are in the world of Remnant. Young Riddle is in this world as well. In fact he's spent most of his life here. You would do well to go home. Our world is nothing like yours. Ours is full of monsters which is why schools like this one was made." The three men looked at each other curiously. Monsters? It couldn't be that bad. They had werewolves and other dark creatures back home. They were led to an elevator before the man left them.

Once at the top of the tower they were greeted by a man in a green suit. His eyes immediately sought out Voldemort's. The man's eyes seemed to search his very soul. Well what was left of it. He nodded ad said extending his hand," I am headmaster Ozpin. I am your son's guardian when he chooses to stay at Beacon. Currently though he is not here." Voldemort's eye twitched as the only sign of his anger. Severus and Lucius took a quick step to the side in case curses started flying. Voldemort asked icily," Where is my son?"

Ozpin pulled out a strange device from inside his jacket and looking at it. He pulled up a picture of Harrison and a red dot appeared on a small map on the device. He said," Looks like he safely arrived at Signal. He has two days leave before he heads off to his next mission. You can try to talk to him at Signal but if I know the boy half as well as I think I do. He won't listen. He is as stubborn as his partner." Voldemort asked wanting to know more about his son's life in this world," Partner?"

Ozpin smiled faintly bring up a picture of the man that had been at his house earlier that day. He growled angrily at the man and said," He was at my house earlier today. He attacked my son without provocation!" Ozpin said cautiously his hand tightening around his cane," Qrow says there is no better teacher than experience. Wolf was the first confirmed hound since the Great War that killed the last two. Since Wolf's existence was realized ten other hounds have been recognized and a hunter. That Hunter is Qrow your son's partner. Next to me there is no one in this world that boy trusts more than Qrow."

Voldemort said trying to suppress his anger," I want the fastest transport to take me to my son and I want it now." The two younger men recognized the dangerous tone their lord was using. Ozpin shook his head and said," You will have to wait till morning. All of our pilots have long since gone home for the night. You may use Wolf's room for the night and your two compatriots can take extra student dorms. Wolf's room is second on the right through that door. In the morning I'll have a ship take you to Signal."

Harrison's POV

I woke up the next morning in one of Signal's student dorms. It was still early and the other dorm mates were still asleep. I pulled on my green shirt with Beacon's crest in silver on my right shoulder and a pair of black uniform pants. I belted my sword off of my right hip. Looking in the mirror I could see dark bags under my eyes. It was from being away from Ozpin and Qrow. I could never sleep well without one of them around. I had a feeling it had to do with my hound instincts and Grim blood.

My teeth clenched at the thought of Grim. I had read a report once I Ruby got tired of talking to me that they were slowly moving closer to Signal. I decided that I would do a quick scouting mission to check on the packs of Grim. I would likely be back before lunch and no one would miss me. Qrow was off doing Merlin knows what and he was the only one who knew my face well. I snuck out of the school into the surrounding forest. There was the usual sounds of the forest and the wolf inside me calmed feeling at home.

I felt at home again even though I knew the danger of coming out alone I couldn't help it. Forest would always call to me after I had spent several years with a pack of Beowolves. I didn't really have any memories of that time until Ozpin happened upon me. Even to this day I didn't know what he saw in me when he took me back to beacon with him.

Shaking my head free of depressing thoughts I sniffed the air searching for the scents of Grim. I froze the closest Grim were not out in the forest but close to the school. Signal was in danger! I pulled my scroll out of my pants pocket hitting the number for the headmaster. Once he picked up I didn't give him time to say anything. I practically shouted," Mobilize all huntsmen and huntresses on campus and nearby immediately. There is a pack of Grim on the west side just outside of the school."

The man didn't answer but I heard the click indicating he had hung up. I dialed in Qrow's hoping against hope that he was somewhere nearby. He picked up and I knew instantly i was on his headset as he said," Wolf now is not a great time."

I could hear his sword clashing against something in the background. The sound was distinctive and years of fighting side by side with the man I could tell he was fighting Grim. I said as seriously as I could as I ran towards where the attack on the school would be," Signal is about to be attacked by creatures of Grim. I'm on my way to it now and yes I did contact the headmaster of signal. When you get a moment I do believe we will need some help." I could practically see the shocked look on Qrow's face. He ground out," I'll be there as soon as I can. Contact Ozpin have him send backup. Beacon is close."

I dropped the call dialing Oz's number and putting my headset in as I turned the corner. He answered with a," Wolf it has been less than 24hrs what possible trouble could you have gotten into? Without I might add Qrow." While he had a point I usually got myself into trouble wit Qrow now wasn't the time to be talking about it. I yelled barely biting back a sarcastic remark," Ozpin!" He stopped his tirade. I rarely yelled and it was never directed at him. I said once I was sure he was quiet and looked around the final corner to where the Grim were," Oz, Signal is under attack by creatures of Grim. There has to be at least 40 of them. It's ursas. We need help."

Ozpin was silent for a moment put I could hear him typing on his computer. He said after a moment," I only have one huntsmen on base besides the professor. Wolf, I..." For the first time in a long time he sounded unsure. That worried me greatly then he said," Wolf, I'll be there inside the hour. I'm contact all nearby huntsmen while in route. Watch the skies."


	8. A choice to fight

Voldemort's POV

He was pacing in the airship as they were preparing to land at the another school. The pilot came over the intercom," Guests of Signal I have been given the okay for us to land. Strap yourselves in. If you are a huntsmen or huntress prepare for battle. Creatures of Grim are attacking the academy. Hound Wolf has called in for reinforcements. I repeat all huntsmen are to prepare for battle." Voldemort stiffened Wolf was his son's name in this world. What was his son thinking fighting alone?

It took less than five minutes for the ship to land and for them to rush out. Several teenagers were gathered in the courtyard. One a black haired girl in a red hood said angrily to the others," We can't leave him to fight the creatures of Grim alone. He's the same age as me." The other children's faces were grim as they shook their heads. They would not get involved yet. They were still only in training.

The young girl's eyes hardened with anger as she said," Fine even if I have to stand alone with him I will. No huntsmen or huntress should stand alone." A girl with navy blue hair said angrily," He's a hound. They have Grim blood in them. Why should we care?"

The black haired girl practically growled as she said," We are all human. Us, the Faunus, and the hounds. If we are not going to help each other then why are we training to huntsmen? I'm going to help with or without you. Maybe I'll die but at least if I do I know I did what I thought was right." A blond haired girl with a strange contraption on her arms said with a nod," Ruby is right. While I have not met Wolf, my uncle Qrow speaks quite highly of him as his partner."

Voldemort watched as the other students eyes widened the their jaws set. They said in unison," We will help too then. Any ally of professor Qrow's is an ally of ours." He stepped forward and said," We will help any way we can as well."

The one called Ruby looked at him critically before replying," You can't fight creatures of Grim like that. You have no freedom of movement or any weapons." To empathize her point she pulled something from her back and pressed a button. It extended to a full blown scythe. The three wizards drew their wands in an instant ready to fight. The one called Yang said," Ruby we don't have time for this. If they want to die let them."

Ruby looked at the older girl in surprise but nodded. This was not the time for petty arguments. One of their own was in danger. They went to the west gate with the Wizards not far behind. When the gate opened just enough to allow them through Voldemort's jaw almost dropped in surprise. Only his strict mannerisms kept that from happening. The field on the side of the forest was covered in blood. He could see two bodies that were nearly torn in half.

He could see all black creatures attacking a group of men. When the gates opened all heads including those of the beasts turned to them. Voldemort amended his previous assessment. They were all black except for the white masks across their faces. One of the creatures lunged at the Wizards as the young students were already rushing to aid the huntsmen. A green blur appeared before them and a sword blocked the attack.

Green eyes met red as the creature was pushed away. His son stood before him putting himself between the adult wizards and the creature. The boy said," You three get out of here. You can't fight the Grim. Leave this to the huntsmen." Voldemort grabbed his son's arm as he went back to aid the men and children. He asked icily," What of you then Harrison? Why are you here fighting?"

The boy brought himself to full height barely reaching his father's chin giving him a defiant look he said," I am Wolf, hound of Beacon. My place is fighting alongside the huntsmen." The boy's eyes widened and before they could react he pushed them out of the way taking a huge claw strike to his front.

Harrison's POV

:Shit! That hurt. At least father and the others are okay. Damn how long until backup arrives? How long have we been fighting? Hurry Ozpin. Qrow I'm not sure how long we can continue like this.: I could see my father's eyes widen in surprise but I ignored them in favor of attacking the Grim. I blocked another attack that it had done then dodged as a second had come up. I synchronized my breathing to that of the pulsing shadows.

My Grim blood had ignited the moment I saw the Beowolves. Even with my pack gone and the time I spent with Ozpin it hurt me to harm them. It was said that the Grim had no souls but when it came to those of their blood such as myself they were protective creatures. I snarled at the Beowolves allowing my eyes to flash gold. The Beowolves stopped attacking to look at me. I snarled again watching them closely. I would not kill them unless they continued to attack. A large Beowulf almost three times the size of the others came forward. I thought amusedly,: That must be the pack leader.:

It bared its teeth at me and I returned the favor sheathing my sword. I could feel the shadows react as a child of Grim challenged a creature of Grim. The excitement of the shadows sang in my blood as the creature howled. I returned the howl without hesitation. I could feel the confusion of the normal humans at seeing this. They were not used to the habits of Grim. If we wanted to make it out of this alive I would have to force the alpha Beowulf to leave. It lunged at me and I dodged to the right just barely dodging a second attack.

With reflexes honed through fighting constantly with Qrow I called the shadows to me. As it attacked again I used the shadows to send me up higher in the air. I came down on its back kicking it in were the shoulders met the neck. It howled in pain it's angry eyes met my cold gold ones. It snarled and I took another stance but it surprised me by bowing its head to me.

The shadows sang with joy at the win for the child of Grim. A deep voice said telepathically as black eyes of Grim met my gold ones," We Beowolves will retreat for now child of Grim. Until next time little wolf." With that a howl rang out and the Beowolves left. Now all that was left was the Ursas. The inured huntsmen were picking themselves up the will to continue to fight burned in their eyes. Several long range attacker students took up positions near the injured.

My father had come up close to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I could feel his worry as he said," You don't have to go back out there Harrison. You don't owe them anything." I smiled and said shaking my head sadly as looking back at the huntsmen who fought with renewed vigor," That's where your wrong father. They are huntsmen and I am proud to say that I am a hound. As long as there is hope I have a reason to fight."

A voice I knew well from all my time at Beacon came from above our heads," Well said Wolf. Are you still able to fight my hound?" My eyes jumped up searching the sky and in an instant I spotted a Beacon airship. In the opening stood Ozpin with his cane watching me with amusement. I snarled angrily," Of course I can fight old man. What do you take me?! Get your ass down here and help!"

My father was about to reprimand me for the use of foul language as another voice interrupted us," Hmmm it's seems I missed the party. Wolf did you leave anything for me to kill?" My head snapped over to the forest where a very drunk Qrow appeared. I said smiling softly," Qrow... Wait... Yes I did leave you some Grim you crazy drunken... Oomph."

Ozpin landed practically on top of me when he jumped from the ship forcing me to jump back to avoid him running directly into my father. Ozpin smiled and said," You two. No semblances we really don't need the two most destructive semblances activated at the same time." I poured slightly. Oz never willingly let me use my semblance. It was true though between Qrow and myself out semblances would probably destroy the school. With a sigh I drew my sword and faced the Ursas side by side with Qrow and Ozpin.

Ozpin said taking charge," Wolf human form rush them. Take out as many as you can until you need to recharge your aura. Qrow provide cover fire until his aura is low then switch places. Give the injured huntsmen time to retreat. I'll erect a shield. Go!"


	9. Chapter 9

Harrison's POV

I rushed at the Ursas dodging claws as I went. With the Beowolves gone this fight would be much easier. A sniper blast hitting a nearby Ursa drew my attention to the trees. In one stood with her scythe in a rifle like form was Ruby Rose. She said giving me a thumbs up," I'll give you long range protection as well Wolf." I smiled slightly at her. She was just like her uncle. Just without the drinking problem.

As I dealt with the foremost Ursas she shot at the rear ones. As I decapitated one another struck me from behind sending me flying face first into the ground. I heard Qrow's shout of surprise and there was a more gunfire as he ran to my aid. I was already halfway back to my feet when I felt his arm wrap around my middle hauling me the rest of the way up. He asked his concern clear in his voice," Are you okay Wolf?" I nodded shaking away the pain in both my chest and back. The wounds were long but they weren't overly deep. Qrow said as he blocked an attack," Fall back to Ozpin. I can take it from here."

I shook my head and said glaring at him," No there are still injured huntsmen that need to get away. I can still fight." Qrow growled as we split blocking several simultaneous attacks. He rolled his eyes but then blinked as something rippled over him. His semblance was activating. Well shit this wouldn't end well.

Voldemort's POV

He watched in fascination as his son fought side by side with the strange man named Qrow. The boy's skills were obviously something that had been taught to him by the man. The only thing he didn't understand was the one called Ozpin and how he played into all of this.

He could see a faint green glow where the can met the ground in a semicircle around the injured men. What he didn't know was what it meant. His eyes were turned back to his son as the boy let out a pained sound. There was a burst of gunfire allowing Qrow to close the distance to aid his son. The man said something that caused the boy to shake his head viciously. There was a rare fire within his son's green eyes that symbolized that he would fight until the end if necessary.

As they blocked several simultaneous attacks the boy turned to look at Qrow. In a split second a look of surprise crossed his face then he yelled," Everyone get back. Get out of Qrow's shadow sense range." Voldemort saw the one called Ozpin's eyes widen before he moved forward to set up a closer shield. He watched as his son helped guide the injured men to the shield.

As the boy went to leave again Ozpin grabbed his arm and said surprising both Harrison and Voldemort," You don't have to go Wolf. You have done your part. Let Qrow finish them." The boy's sharp green eyes turned to Ozpin then searched the crowd until they landed on him. He said looking back to Ozpin," I can't. Oz you were the first huntsmen who ever believed in me but you are a headmaster now. My place is by Qrow's side at least until I find my true huntsmen. If I find them that is."

Voldemort realized that there was a bond between the three of them. One that ran deeper than any blood ties. His son was protective of both men and would likely die to protect them. He didn't notice Ozpin had come up beside him until the man said watching the fight," I wish I could do more to help in this fight. But I cannot use my semblance to its full extent here. And with the huntsmen out of the way those two can." Voldemort asked tired of being left in the dark about his son in this unfamiliar world," What is semblance? Why was my son so worried about these men just a few moments ago?"

Ozpin sighed and said watching as a shot from the tree line hit a Grim killing it," Semblances are powers exhibited by Hunters and Huntresses are like Aura. Though Aura seems to posses a stock set of effects for every person, Semblances are unique and individualized. Some, refer to the personality of the huntsmen or huntress. Qrow's is unpredictable and dangerous. That is why we had to hurry when his came into play." Voldemort grabbed the man by his collar pulling him close," And what of my son? He's injured as well. Should he not have retreated with the others?"

Ozpin pressed the pressure points in Voldemort's wrist forcing him to release the man. Ozpin said calmly," Wolf has fought side by side with Qrow for several years now. He is used to the nature of Qrow's semblance. If Qrow was just starting at my school I have no doubt in my mind that they would be partnered together. But it maybe the destiny of his young niece who has inherited Qrow's lack of judgment. She's the sniper in the trees."

There was a loud cry as Harrison thrown into the air by one of the creatures. Voldemort started to rush forward to help his son when Ozpin grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. All he could do was watch as his son fell back to the ground but right before he hit the boy's form shifted. Instead of a child on the ground. There stood a large blacker than night wolf. The creature had to weigh at least 200 pounds just by looking at it. Ozpin said with a faint smile," That's what it means to be a hound. Those two are in rare form today. Wolf very rarely enters that form outside of the new moon when his blood is at its peak. This is certainly a treat."

They watched quietly as the wolf dispatched the remaining Grim with ease by ripping out their throats. When the final Grim disappeared the wolf changed back into his son. By the boy's tired expression the changes had taken a lot out of him. But at least he was safe for the moment. Now he would get some answers.


	10. Chapter 10

I shifted back into my human form but as I did so I used the last of my energy causing me to collapse. Right before I hit the ground a strong pair of arms caught me. Looking up I wasn't surprised to see Qrow holding me. I gave him a cheeky smile as I said," So did I do good?" Qrow looked like he wanted to say something just as cheeky in return before his expression softened slightly. He gave a small pat to my least injured shoulder and said," Yeah brat you did good."

I returned his smile before promptly passing out. Later when I awoke I found that I was staring at the stark white ceiling of the infirmary. I turned my head and noted with a start my father's sleeping form in a transfigured chair. Fate truly hated my guts. I tilted my head slightly to look past him and noticed Qrow too was asleep in a hospital bed. I could see a few bandages under the sheet lining his torso. Slowly I moved into a sitting position and feeling my wounds pull as I did so. I noticed with a twinge of sadness that I was shirtless. That shirt had lasted three months far longer than most. Silently I wondered if I would be allowed to stay in here any longer.

As if reading my thoughts my father began to stir causing me to stiffen. His red eyes opened slowly blinking away his sleep. He didn't seem surprised to see me awake. He looked me over checking the bandages for bloodstains. Once he was satisfied he said," As soon as you are released child we will be having that talk." I hated my luck truly I did. This could not possibly get any worse. Before I could respond the infirmary doors opened revealing a very exhausted looking Ozpin. I was about to greet my mentor when I caught the scent of someone else just behind him. I bared my teeth menacingly in almost instant recognition of the scent. My father raised an eyebrow at my sudden aggression and the growl bubbling in my chest woke Qrow.

Qrow sat up looking between Ozpin and I. The figure standing in the doorway came through and Qrow greeted with a bark of laughter," Oh no wonder Wolf is angry. Oz you know he would rather spend a month with Glenda than spend five seconds with Jimmy." A sigh came from the doorway and a man with black hair in a white military uniform walked in. Fate truly hated me.

James Ironwood stood there not looking a day older than when we had taken the picture of the four of us. Behind his you fully set up mask I could see the exhaustion in his eyes. Something had happened during the attack at Signal. I rose to my feet my left arm wrapping itself around my side as I asked," What happened?" Ironwood said meeting my gaze with a steely one," During the attack at Signal there were several small scale attacks on different villages in Atlas. I believe and Oz agrees with me that someone is testing our defenses looking for weaknesses for a large scale attack."

I blinked in surprise whatever I had been expecting that wasn't it. Someone was looking to bring down the four kingdoms. I might not like Ironwood but the four kingdoms were my home and I would protect them with my life. As it was my duty as a hound. I squared my shoulders snapping to an attention as I asked," How can I help?" Ironwood seemed surprised for a moment before his mask returned as he said," For now heal and train. I would also suggest you make a specialized weapon. You are one of the few hounds with any real battle experience so you will be the first to be called on. Qrow we have had our differences but I trust you to train him. I saw the skill your niece showed protecting Signal you trained her well."

I smiled softly at the thought of Ruby. She would be a skilled huntress in a few years maybe even one of the best. I blinked after a moment. Wait a new weapon?! Was it Christmas already?! Qrow said with a faint smile at seeing the excitement of a new weapon breaking my mask," Thanks for that Jimmy. Now I get to deal with an excited teenager." I heard Ozpin give an uncharacteristic snort at that. I cocked my head to the side and he gave me a small smile. It was times like this I missed spending most of my days running around Beacon but come June those days would return. As if reading my thoughts my father placed a hand on my shoulder protectively. I looked at Ozpin and asked," Am I cleared to shadow walk my father home?"

Ozpin said sternly," Yes but you are to stay on Earth until this summer. Qrow will be going with you so you can build a new weapon and train with it." Qrow groaned while I grinned. Nine months of training with Qrow now that sounded like fun. I was about to run up to Oz when the world tilted and I went crashing to the floor. In an instant Oz, Qrow and my father were by my side while Ironwood held back. Ozpin picked me up and placed me back on the bed saying," You need to rest Wolf. When you regain your strength you can shadow walk back to your world." A faint smile crossed my face until he put a hand on my forehead putting me into a deep sleep. The last thing I saw was my father's concerned eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

It was three days before I could leave the bed for any length of time. I was standing looking out the window of the Beacon Tower while Ozpin was doing paperwork. My wounds had mostly healed and my aura was on its way to recovering. It wouldn't be long before I was able to shadow walk again. Ozpin said as if reading my thoughts," Just wait Wolf it won't be long before you start here. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts." I turned from the window and asked," How can I Oz? Every day huntsmen and huntresses die and hounds are left untrained because they don't know."

Ozpin spun so fast around in his chair that it made me dizzy watching him. I didn't even have time to react as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him a serious glint was in his eyes. He said softly so that only I could hear," Wolf those deaths are not your fault. They die doing what they believe in and for every death of a huntsmen or huntress thousands of lives are spared. We do what we do to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Hounds may be slightly different but our goal remains unchanged. Never forget why you fight. Because when you do that's when you lose your hope and will to fight." I went to counter his argument when he surprised me by suddenly pulling me into a hug.

His natural scent calmed the grim blood coursing through my veins. It had been a long time since he had hugged me like this not since I stopped waking up screaming from nightmares from my time with Ironwood. His fingers carded through my raven locks making me relax into the hug. If I was honest with myself I would admit I had missed this. Things had not been the same since the council was convinced I was old enough to go on missions with Qrow. All too soon Oz pulled away and I let out a pitiful whine from the back of my throat. Oz gave a rare soft smile that was reserved for only those closest to him.

He said returning to his chair pulling out a brief case and said hamdimf it to me," I want you to experiment on these with only concession. You do not use them in Remnant without my permission." I lifted an eyebrow in surprise. It was rare that I was asked to test something even more so away from Oz' watchful eye but offworld... Never. This had my curiosity peaked as I opened the lid to the case. There were several clear crystals inside the case and my eyes widened. But this is...

Voldemort's POV

It had been three days since his son had awoken. Three days of watching his son heal from his battle wounds. This morning when he woke his son was already gone likely to see the headmaster of this school. At lunch time he found his son in the cafeteria talking excitedly with Qrow who looked amused. His son looked up as he approached. and gave ashy smile waiting for the question. He said," I see you are feeling better Harrison. Good morning Mr. Branwen. Are you strong enough to take us home?" Harrison rubbed the back of his neck as he said," I can walk myself but Qrow will have to take you. It would put too much of a strain on me if I tried to take us both."

Qrow said with a tired yawn," It would also put to much strain on the shadows and could open a breach large enough for the creatures of Grim to step through." He blinked for a moment until he comprehended what that meant. Earth unlike Remnant could not defend itself properly from creatures like the Grim they would be destroyed. His song was looking extremely pale at the thought of a breach but a comforting hand from the huntsmen but that to rest. He could see the way that both Branwen and Ozpin had his son's absolute trust even when he didn't obey them. His son stood grabbing a bag and stuffing a case inside it before slinging it over his shoulder. he said," I've already said my goodbyes if you both are ready to leave."

Qrow said sternly surprising Voldemort," Remember huntsmen and hounds never say goodbye. We always assume we will see each again. His son looked like he wanted to argue but then nodded. Voldemort didn't understand the sentiment and figured it must be a Remnant thing. Qrow grabbed his arm while Severus and Lucius who had been hiding grabbed the other arm. A darkness surrounded them and the three normals landed painfully in the grass just outside the manor. Not far from them landed Harrison who was unusually pale and nearly collapsed if Branwen had not caught him. The boy said using the man to leverage himself back to a standing position," Thanks Qrow. Father, Qrow and I can stay in the shack like normal if you want to head into the house."

He was about to argue when Lucius said quietly in his ear," You should deal with Bella and his brothers before trying to confront him my Lord." Voldemort wanted to crucio the man for his insolence but deep down he knew Lucius was right. He would let Lucius off this once and torture Bellatrix more. He watched as his son began to pull Branwen off to the shack while Severus and Lucius decided to take their leave, leaving him to plot what he was going to do to Bellatrix.

Harrison's POV

After I was sure we escaped my father for the time being I opened the bag I dropped in front of the door. Qrow came up next to me as I pulled out the case Ozpin had given me. He asked," Alright what's the big secret?" I opened the case revealing several clear dust crystals. His eyes widened at the sight of the rare neutral crystals. He whistled and said," Seems like a late birthday present from Oz. What does he want you to use them for Wolf?"

I grinned at him and said," Nah he wants us to test them using shadows. And under NO circumstances are we to use them on Remnant." I saw the disappointment in Qrow's face. I had the strangest feeling that if Oz had not given that order there would be a very unhappy general yelling at him. Then again Ironwood was rarely happy. It did make me question whether my getting these crystals was due to his influence. What is he up to this time? Did he want to weaponize them?

Realistically though that wasn't possible only a hound could activate the shadows if it was possible to turn them into shadow dust crystals. That was a big if too! Not enough was known about the hounds most of the records had been destroyed in the Great War not long after the last hounds died. More than anything I wanted to know of my heritage but kept coming up short. Qrow as if reading my mind said taking a seat on the couch in my living room," Wolf I know you want to find out more about being a hound. Hell I do too but worrying about it will only make you sick. Live life day by day. You will only be a child once and when you go to Beacon in the spring things will start to change." I blinked then nodded. He was right come February I would be preparing to become a full fledged hound to protect Vale dutifully. Both of our heads swung around when a female scream sounded coming from the manor. Qrow stood ready to rush to help but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

There was no doubt in my mind that my father was punishing my mother for all that had happened. There was no way in hell we were going to get in that mess.


	12. Warmth

Voldemort's POV

He watched from the window of his study as his son and Qrow walked out of the shack his son called home. Harrison was saying something excitedly to the man who looked quite amused. There was an innocence about his son that only appeared around Qrow and Ozpin. Not for the first time he wished he had never gone through with the ritual that had caused him to leave for so long. If he had been around his son would never have met Ozpin or Qrow. He would have been learning about being an heir at a young age now there was too much ground to cover in too little time. With a sigh he knew it would be harder than normal for his son considered himself a squib and a hound of another world. He needed to do research on this world but where to start.

His eyes widened as the two outside leapt away from each other going into battle stances. Harrison was in a very relaxed stance his hands up in front of his face palms open. Qrow had his arms down at his sides watching Harrison carefully. Voldemort asked himself,: What changed there? They are looking at each other like they are enemies.: Qrow moved so fast that it was almost impossible for Voldemort to see. Harrison blocked each strike with practiced ease that spoke of how much trust was between the two and the skills of his son. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He said coldly knowing exactly who it was," Enter."

Bellatrix walked smiling at him as she had years ago like nothing had changed. How wrong she was. She asked in a falsely sweet voice," My lord its good to see you home. I trust your trip went well? Here is the box of papers having to do with the children." The box was fairly large and held to the brim reports of his children. Looking through it he found a single thin file of Harrison's. The file had in depth information until the age of three where there was no information again until the age of seven. His son arrived at Saint Mungo's for a check up and the doctors found that he had several long scars down his chest. One in particular went from his right shoulder almost all the way down to his left hip. He remembered seeing the tip of that scar when he first cornered his son.

The file went on to say that the boy was mostly unresponsive to questions preferring to stare off into space. When asked why he wouldn't say anything to them they finally received an answer. Voldemort noted the sudden change in the way the notes were being written. The writing almost seemed like the person was shaking in fear. The doctor wrote," The child turned to look me straight in the eye his eyes normally green as grass were flecked with gold. He said in a voice that terrified all who heard as he said You are cold. I only talk to those who are warm." The doctors were stumped on what the boy meant and if he was honest with himself so was he. What did Harrison mean by warm? Warm blooded? No that didn't make sense either. What goes on in your head child?

He turned to the last page and instead of another health report like he expected there was a single picture stained with blood. Even as stained as it was it was unmistakeable about who was in the picture. Hanging between a grinning younger looking Qrow and a softly smiling Ozpin whvhis feet a few feet off the ground was a wildly grinning eight year old version of his son. Voldemort wondered if it was the same picture that his son carried in his shirt everywhere. His attention was diverted back to his wife who was fidgeting nervously. That's right he still needed to punish her for ignoring his heir and mistreating him.

He asked pulling his wand from the holster," Why do you mistreat Harrison? He is our son and should be loved as such am I wrong?" She said her contempt barely withheld," H is a squib who isnt worthy of the air he breathes much less to be called your son my Lord."

A vein in his temple started to twitch. This bitch dare say that about Harrison?! Even from inside the manor he could feel his son's power. He pointed his wand at her and said angrily," Crucio." She let the loudest pain filled scream he had heard in a long time. He was almost positive that his son and Qrow could hear it outside. After a minute he let up the curse. He growled," You know nothing Bellatrix. Harrison when he was born was the most powerful of the three by far. Thanks to you he would rather live in a world overrun with monsters. Crucio."

This time he held on longer but unlike before the ritual he felt no pleasure from torturing her. As he let up on the curse again his attention was drawn back outside. Qrow had his son in a headlock but instead of an angry look his son for the first time since his return looked genuinely happy. When he took a closer look out the window he could see two swords the blades crossed stuck in the ground. His son said something that ended up making both of them laugh. To his surprise he felt a pang of jealousy for their relationship. Momentarily he wondered if he could kill Qrow but immediately dismissed the idea. His son was attached to the man too much for him to do such a thing.

A pained whimper drew his attention back to Bellatrix. She was shaking from the effect of the two unforgivables but it still wasn't enough. He cast Diffindo at various places on her before healing her only to do it again. She could barely scream at the start due to the crucios. After an hour he grew bored and let go of the curse and said," Do not let me catch you neglecting him again. Harrison is my heir and will one day be the head of the family. This will seem like a walk in the park if you, Gaberial, and Raiden do not change. Dis..." A loud explosion rocked the manor cutting off the rest of the dismissal. Looking out the window frantically searching for his heir all he saw was a thick grey smoke. Who the hell was attacking his house?!

Harrison's POV

Cough I sat up from rubbing my still healing right side. Apparently adding shadows to neutral crystals makes them highly volatile and would explode on impact. Good to know. I thought with a smile,: No wonder Oz didn't want us using them back home.: I looked around to survey the damage only to flinch back in shock. Shit! This isn't smoke or even dust particularized. This was almost tangible shadows. This could cause a breach between Earth and Remnant. A warm hand on my shoulder caused me to flinch away. The hand retreated and I looked up to see the hurt scarlet eyes of my father. Wait warm?! No one felt warm here. No one felt warm to me at all except for Ozpin and Qrow. What was going on?

A\N Well there is your torture scene with more to come. No one changes overnight after all. Do you want a flashback chapter next or something else? Please review as long as you don't flame. I also need a beta for my stories. See you next time.


	13. The past

Ozpin's POV

Nine years prior

He stood in Beacon's clocktower looking out towards the emerald forest. There had been rumors of a pack of Beowolves carrying a child possibly no older than five around. The rumors fluctuated from a child to a small puppy. If it was human could it be a hound were they back? If it was a hound has it already lost its humanity or was their hope still? So many unknown variables that had to be considered but not enough information to make the decision. His scroll beeped indicating a call. He put the earplug tapping the mike on his chest," This is Ozpin." A deep male voice belonging to one of the council members said," Ozpin we realize that you are busy with your headmaster duties but we need you to take care of those Beowulf rumors. If they have a child assess its humanity levels. If the child does not have enough to make a recovery put it down. Good luck huntsman."

The call was disconnected before he could even reply. Those bastards they want him to put down a child. Even if the child lost its humanity there was always a chance to bring them back from the darkness. The Branwen boy was a testament to that. With a little bit of patience and kindness it was possible to fight the darkness within any soul. With a sigh he grabbed his cane and left the tower.

Slowly he made his way through the forest searching for any signs of the Beowolves. As he reached the nearby lake he noticed increases in Beowulf traffic by the pawprints in the soil. They were fresh too. That's odd, Ozpin thought. Creatures of Grim do not need water to sustain themselves so why would they come here so often? Was it true? Ozpin's eyes widened as across the lake he saw a Beowulf three or four times the size of a normal one. Using his scroll he took a picture of it for later reference. He faded into the background as the creature scanned the area looking for something. After a moment it let out a howl and several other Beowolves came out of the surrounding trees.

He almost gasped in surprise when he saw one carrying a child and just like the reports said. The child couldn't have been more than five. He took a video using his scroll watching their every movement. The creature placed the child down on the ground near the water than nudged it closer. The child moved to the waters edge and what surprised Ozpin even further was as the child moved he shifted into a tiny wolf cub. This child was a hound? But how? They went extinct 60 years ago. Ozpin knew it was his duty to destroy these creatures but could he?

For intents and purposes the child looked well taken care of excluding clothes. He had looked the proper weight for his age. Why were Creatures of Grim looking after a human child? What was he missing here? The wolf child drank its fill of water then as the creatures began to make their way back it looked straight at where Ozpin was hiding. :How did it know I was here? Damn. This could go very bad if I try to take a pack this size on my own. To his surprise and fear the wolf child went right up to what he assumed was the alpha and touched his nose to its. It was almost as if the child was communicating telepathically. Wait! Was that it? Could this child truly communicate with the Creature of Grim? If so were they the monsters that everyone saw them as? Or misunderstood beings trying to find their place in an unforgiving world? He couldn't wait any longer he had to take out the Beowolves now then he could worry about the child. With his decision made he activated his aura drawing the attention of all of the creatures.

Child's POV 3rd person

He lay on the ground as his family formed a protective circle around him. What was going on? Why wouldca fellow creature attack his family? Wolves protected other creatures of the forest so why attack them? He could only watch as one by one his family was destroyed by a green light. What was that? Was it similar to his black light when he was angry? Why wasn't he angry with this thing killing his family? Why was he so calm? He looked up at alpha who stood protectively over him. He looked for the first time uncertain even frightened. He rubbed his nose against his alpha's leg trying to convey his fear.

As if making it decision it picked up the younger wolf by the scruff of his neck. The older wolf pushed his feelings for the little one to hide while the older larger wolves protected their home. The little one rubbed its head against the alpha's neck before He couldn't back. With that the larger wolf was gone and the young one waited for his family's return. He was hidden far enough away from the battle not to see it but close enough that he could still hear everything. It wasn't long before a new sound emerged a sound that the little wolf had never heard before. It was like small explosions coming from the battle field.

They as quickly as the fighting had started it had stopped and the forest was quiet once more. He let out a whine trying to let his family know his position. They killed the creature didn't they? They were the best fighters in the forest so they die so easily. Right? Where was alpha? Why hadn't he come for the little wolf? He lift his head from the bush he was hiding under taking in his surroundings. It was too quiet. Where was everyone? Slowly he made his way out of the bush until he heard something. Before he could dash back in a warm hand clamped around the back of his neck scuffing him. He was brought face to face with a silver haired human. Wait warm? That's impossible alpha said all the warm ones died a long time ago. He growled angrily at the man refusing to believe this human was warm.

The man said," Found it Qrow. Thank you for your help in eliminating the creatures." Eliminating? Where was alpha? Did this human kill his only family. A second human came right up next to the first looking coldly at the little wolf pup. He held out his hand as if to let him smell it. The pup snapped at it trying to take a few fingers of the man. He snatched his fingers away and said with a sneer," Well aren't you a vicious little thing. Can I keep it Oz?"

The one called Oz smiled and said," No he's not a pet Qrow. I'm going to work with him to help him regain his humanity. Your welcome to help." Tue sneering man said," No thank you. That sounds boring. Besides I'm more of a fighter than a babysitter."

With that he was gone like he was never there and the one called Oz walked towards the edge of the forest. Once the little wolf realized where they were going he struggled in a vain attempt to get away. He couldn't leave the forest it was breaking alpha's rules. Alpha's rules were law no one disobeyed him. The one called Oz hummed softly trying to calm the little wolf. It only took them half an hour to reach the edge of the forest. He had never been so far away from the den beforThat'sAhead was a huge scary looking structure the likes of which the little wolf had never seem before. At seeing his expression Oz chuckled a little and said," Thats a combat school known as Beacon. I'm the headmaster there. It will be your home until you desire otherwise." He tilted his head up to look at the man questiongly. What was this home he spoke of? Was it like having a den? The alpha never used such a feeling before the feeling of home. Sure they had had den's but den's change and move. Why did his heart yearn for this home? Maybe this human was so bad. Just maybe.

Ozpin's POV

He started in surprise as he watched the wolf slowly change back into a human child. He had to change the way he was holding the child so he ended up giving him a piggyback ride. He was about to say something when he noticed that the child was fast asleep. He thought,: Well alright little one. The questions can wait until you wake.: For once he was glad it was the two week summer break so that none of his students saw this. He really didn't want to have to try a explain this to student or faculty. Glenda would likely kill him for picking up another stray.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. He could tell she was going to tell him off for going off hid own again. As she started her rampaging lecture he said tiredly," Glenda as nice as it is that you still worry about my safety even after so long I am exhausted. I'm getting to old to be carting around child for piggyback rides." He saw her confusion and thought internally with a smile,: Three...Two...One... She said looking behind him at the child on his back taking in the apperance and asked in a deadly whisper," Where did you find this child Ozpin? You promised no more strays after the Branwen boy."

Ozpin rolled his eyes before beckoning for her to follow him to his office. Once there he placed the child on the couch that he had bought after Qrow started sleeping in his office at random times. He briefly wondered if he had any clothes that would fit him for a short time. On second thought probably not. He would have to get the boy some clothes. Once he sat behind his desk he looked at Glenda tiredly," I picked him up on my mission Glenda. He was running with a pack of Beowolves." He watched as she took in this information stoicly. They both knew this could be the signal that the hounds were returning to their world once more. Glenda asked pinching the bridge of her nose sounding like she was talking to a student," Ozpin you cannot go around picking up young children. You do not have the time or the means to take care of him. Can he even talk?"

Ozpin said with some amusement," How about we ask him? What about it young man can you understand us?" She swung around to see fierce green eyes staring back at her. Ozpin held out a placating hoping to calm the young boy who turned his gaze to him warily. Ozpin said his low and calm," Hello there. My name is Ozpin I am the headmaster of Beacon. Beacon is the school in which you are currently in. Can you tell me your name?"

The child blinked at him but kept silent. Ozpin remembered that the child never spoke in the forest either. Was he mute? Ozpin came closer to the boy only for him to flinch violently away from him as if expecting to be hit. Was the child abused? That would explain the fear in his eyes. How did he get here and how did he end up with the Beowulf pack. The child was now right up in his face examining him curiously. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't seen the approach. Glenda raised her wand as if to attack the boy but he waved her off. This was the first time that the child had shown anything other than fear towards him. He definitely didn't want to ruin this chance of bonding with the child.

He went completely stiff barely daring to breathe as the child placed a hand on his chest. The instant his hand made contact the child's eyes lit up in surprise. What was the little one thinking? Then to his great disappointment the child moved away with a look of contemplation on his face. This showed the child was at least intelligent but the real question was whether he was mute. He sighed and thought. Only time would tell.


	14. The Past part 2

Little wolf 3rd person POV

Oz left the room leaving him alone with the cold lady. It made him think,: I wonder if Oz is just special and that's why he's warm. I wanted to talk to him but his mind was closed. I hope he doesn't hurt me.: The lady named Glenda was watching me with contempt. Unlike Oz she did not give off a warm feeling. She glared at him until he looked away. Crazy human doesn't want to be friends. After a few moments Oz returned with weird cloth in his arms. He placed them on the thing I was sitting on and said," These are clothes for you to wear. I was lucky that there was a young family visiting one of our in training huntsmen. They had a son about you age. Sadly I could only find you pants in your size but there is a beacon shirt in there for you."

He looked up at the man strangely asking himself," What are clothes? He vaguely remembered something called a shirt before he met alpha but those memories brought only pain. He looked back at the man trying to figure out what he wanted. Ozpin asked comprehension dawning on him," You have never worn clothes have you?" He shook his head and was surprised when Oz suddenly lifted him to help him into the strange cloth. The cloth was like fur it warmed his skin. It was scratchy to the touch though.

Ozpin said," You are welcome to sleep on my couch and explore the tower as you please but you are not allowed outside until we can contact your family. Don't worry about getting lost there are maps everywhere." He blinked but sniffed the room curiously scenting it so he could find his way back if he wanted. He was still curious about the man called Oz. Why was he so warm? Did alpha lie when he said that the warms had all disappeared or was this one just special?

For the moment he left the office to search his surroundings for clues. As he moved around the building he noticed how stale the air was compared to the forest air. It was stifling in the building and he wanted to leave go. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the forest. What would Oz do if he tried to leave the building? Would he hurt hurt him? The man radiated warmth though. What made that human radiate warmth when none of the others did?

He hit something and was knocked back onto his ass. He looked up growling at what he ran into only to see the strange man from earlier. He looked down at the young boy and said," Your awake. What's your name brat?" The boy rolled his eyes in response asking himself,: Stupid humans why do you keep asking that? Those of the forest have no names. Only positions within the pack.:

The man rolled his eyes at the boy's silence and stuck out his hand saying," Fine let me start. My name is Qrow Branwen. Huntsmen of Vale." Still the just blinked otherwise unresponsive to his statement. He truly didn't understand why they thought it was so important for him to have a name. The boy flinched as Qrow reached for him and he danced away from Qrow. Unlike Oz this man was as cold as ice. There was no way in hell the boy was going to let him get close.

A voice interrupted as Qrow reached for him again," I wouldn't do that Qrow. It is an animal after all." The woman from Oz's room stood there glaring at them. The boy bared his teeth at the woman before dodging around them. One cold human was bad, two was dangerous. He took off out of the hallway following his nose to the fresh air outside. He made his way away from the tower trying to put some distance between him and the two ice cold humans.

When he finally stopped running he was completely lost. It looked like he had made his way outside and to the front of the building. Turning around he could see the tower that he had run from and he was in front the entrance. He growled softly thinking,: Stupid humans making such large dens. Packs too big have too many alphas.: He made his way out into the grassy area and lay down. The sun was warm on hs exposed skin and it did heat up the strange thing called a shirt. :Why do humans where these things?:

A shadow fell over him not long after and looking up the young boy saw a human teenager. While he was older than him he wasn't quite as old as Qrow. The teenage boy said smiling kindly down at the child," Hi my name is Alex. What's your name? Where are your parents?" I blinked at the teenager thinking,: What is it with these humans asking that? I do not have a name? What were parents? HUMANS!:

Alex must have seem the confusion and frustration on his face because his eyes softened. He said gently," You must be mute then. Its okay. Are you hungry?" The young boy's stomach answered him by growling loudly. The teenager smiled and his hand found his shoulder. He pushed the child towards a courtyard. He tried to protest but it only came out in whines and the older boy smiled kindly. He gave a pat to the younger's shoulder and continued to lead him. They made their way to a grove of trees where just on the edge sat other teenagers.

A group of seven sat there and when the two arrived they greeted," Alex finally. Dude come on so we can eat already." Then they saw the younger boy who just stared at them curiously. Alex said," This is someone I found out in front of the entrance hall. I think this is why the headmaster was looking small clothes earlier. He also seems to be mute or extremely shy. So be nice and share our food."

The younger boy tried to duck under the older one's arm but he kept a tight grip on his shoulder. The two boys sat in the their backs to the way they came. Funny smelling bread with meat a yellow slice in between the meat and the bread. The young one looked up questiongly causing the teenagers to start laughing at him. The teenagers gave him strange looks and tentatively took a bite. The boy's eyes lit up with surprise that the bread thing was actually good. He ate the thing like a dying, starving, scavenger. The teenagers looked at each other unsurely as they handed him another one. With that they ate with comfortable silence excluding a few attempts to get the strange boy to talk.

The food was almost gone when the one of the teenager's said," Kid your alright. If you want you are welcome to have lunch with us anytime, friend." The young boy was confused for a moment and asked himself,: What is a friend? Are they pack brothers?" While he was thinking he leaned his head up to look up at the sky and noticed the placement of the sun. He vaguely wondered if the warm human was looking for him. He stood up with Alex on his heels. One look at him Alex said," Alright, looks like he's ready to go. Do you know where your going?"

He turned and pointed to the tower that he had run from. Alex's eyes widened in disbelief but let the boy go. He made his way slowly back to the tower following the scent trail back the way he came. He had just made it into the courtyard when Oz appeared worry etched into his face. He smiled when he came closer to the warm man trying to convene that he was fine. Oz said looking relieved at seeing him," There you are. Glenda and Qrow mentioned you running away from them. I'm glad you did not try to run back to the forest."

The child shrugged noncommittally before looking away. The warm man had given him one rule do not leave the tower and he broke it. Oz said kindly," Come on let's get you back to the tower. Its too easy to get lost around here if you don't know where your going." He pushed him through different corridors till they an elevator taking them back up to Oz's office. The boy curled up on the couch as soon as the doors opened. Ignoring the looks from Oz the boy changed into his wolf form curling his tail around up to his nose falling asleep.

Ozpin's POV

He knew something was wrong when Qrow and Glynda walked in talking quietly and know why arguing. That in all his years had never happened not once. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. He stood and asked," What's wrong?" They looked at each other sheepishly before Qrow said," The kid ran off. We can't find him."

Ozpin wanted to bang his head into the table. These two scared off a child who had no way of communicating with people he came across. They now had no way of finding him either the boy was a child of the forest. If he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. He said rubbing his forehead tiredly," Gather the huntsmen. Give them his description and find him." They nodded leaving to follow is orders. Ozpin could only hope the boy hadn't made it that far.

He joined the search an hour later after the huntsmen came up empty in searching the forest. :Where did the child go? Where would he run besides the forest?: He wandered through the courtyards passing by some of his students that had either stayed over the holidays. Some greeted him with a smile while others waved from across the courtyard. He blinked in surprise when he saw the boy walking towards him from the direction of the groves. Thank God he's still here. He said," There you are. Qrow and Glynda mentioned you running away from them. I'm glad you didn't try to return to the forest."

The child shrugged noncommittally before looking away. It took Ozpin a moment to figure out what was wrong. The child thought he was in trouble for leaving the tower. He said kindly," Come on let's get you back to the tower. Its too easy to get lost around here if you don't know where your going." He pushed the child back through the courtyard to the tower. When they made it up to his office the boy completely ignored him going straight for his couch. He curled up and shifted into his wolf form with his tail wrapped around to his nose. Ozpin smiled faintly at how easy it seemed for the child to trust him. With that thought he decided that it was time for him to get back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

A\N before the start of this chapter I would like to point out that I have put in specialties. These apply to both huntsmen and hounds. If your level is too low you may not be allowed to go on certain missions without a higher ranking member accompanying you. Levels go from 1 to 10. 1 being just fresh out of the academy or class. 10 is mastery with years of combat experience.

My father asked bending down to a knee," Are you okay child? Did you reopen any wounds from your previous battle?" I blinked in surprise before shaking my head and putting my mask firmly back in place. I had to be wrong he couldn't be warm. Right? Qrow appeared to the side of my father holding my sword out to me and said," Small breach 30 feet ahead. Prepare for combat."

In that moment my indecision and confusion faded away into my combat mind. I was a combat specialist level 3 for field duty and level 1 as a field medic. I pushed my father behind me and said," Stay behind me and stay close. We are at a disadvantage here. Qrow what's the plan?" Qrow said pushing me away from my father," I'll protect him and keep the Grim off of you. You seal the breach. You only need one more right?"

I had almost forgotten about that breach sealers. The rarest of all specialists even a level one was worth quite a bit. Only hounds were able to achieve this speciality and the only current master was Qrow. I took a deep breath feeling the shadows letting them lead me to the breach. All the while trusting Qrow to watch my back. I rushed forward following the shadows to where the breach was. Luckily the breach itself was still too small for the creatures of Grim to cross through. Calling the wolf forward I drew the shadow rune of sealing on the front of the breach.

I could feel the shadows shake angrily not wanting to seal the breach between the two worlds. I pushed my will into the shadows allowing my Grim blood more control. This was going to go one of two way. One my inner Grim would take control from too much freedom. Or two the breach would seal. After a few long moments I was able to breathe a sigh of relief as the breach slowly began to close. As it closed the shadow like fog that had enveloped the area began to dissipate.

Qrow was standing where I had left him his scroll already pulled out accessing our battle logs. My father stood warily off to the side watching him and made his way to my side when I came closer. He immediately checked me over for wounds until he was sure I wasn't hurt. My scroll pinged from inside my shirt causing me to start in surprise. I pulled it out of my shirt and opened the screen. It read:

Wolf Hound of Beacon

Combat Operative Number: 50789

New Specialty: Breach Sealer Level 1

I grinned at the the specialty that was added to the lists. My father leaned over so he could see what I grinning about. He blinked in surprise and asked," Combat Operative? How long have you been one?" Qrow answered before I could explain," He became a combat operative at the age of 7.5 when he bonded with his huntsmen. This spring he will be going to Beacon to find his secondary huntsmen. Until then he does combat operations with me."

Every huntsmen and hound had a combat operative number that was more important than your own name. It held everything from your specializations to your partners. It was given to the students who made it into schools such as Beacon Academy. I was given mine early because I partnered myself to Ozpin. I stretched my ability outwards ignoring the sudden sharp look from Qrow who understood exactly what I was doing. I searched carefully out looking for the warmth I felt earlier. A strange warmth radiated off of my father causing me to blink owlishly. I turned my gaze onto Qrow who cocked his head questioningly at me. I tilted my head over to my father and nodded. His eyes widened comically before a question appeared on his face. Are you sure? I gave a single nod in answer. Yes.

My father said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration," Out loud if you please Harrison. I am not privy to your silent communication style." Qrow snorted before he said," Your son has an ability similar to that of an empath. So far all human except for three that he has come across are cold. The exceptions are Ozpin, myself, and now you."

I felt the heat rise up to my face embarrassingly as my eyes met my father's eyes. The older man was contemplating this new information carefully. I looked away not sure how my father would take it. Whether or not he would accept the new information. I heard my father move closer me and he lifted my chin so that I met his eyes. There was a warmth in his eyes that made me feel wanted. Something I hadn't felt in this world in any memory I possessed.

He said kindly," Its alright Harrison. I am not angry. This explains you recent behavior and your reluctance to leave Remnant." I smiled softly at my father happy that he was accepting it easily. Qrow said yawning," Wolf I'm tired. I'm gonna go crash on your coach. Enjoy the rest of your day."

I rolled my eyes at the older hound's antics. He just didn't want to deal with my father anymore. Speaking of my father he had an odd look in his eyes as he watched Qrow leave. My father said his face becoming serious," I think we need to have a serious conversation Harrison. Without your friend." I sighed internally I had know this was coming. He wanted to talk about my position as his heir. Damn it!


	16. Weapon's Designs

Harrison's POV

My father led me through the manor unaware of my feelings on the matter. People like him didn't understand the crisis the world of Remnant was in. Creatures of Grim were growing more organized in their attack almost like someone or something was pulling the strings. They needed all hounds and huntsmen ready for battle that they possibly could. It wasn't long before we made our way up the stairs to the fourth floor. No one was allowed on this floor but my faster and now me.

When we reached my father's study he indicated for me to sit across from the desk. My father sat behind his desk watching me with a contemplative look. He said after a moment," Harrison your adventures to this other world worry me. Not just as your father but as your Head of House as you are the Heir of Slytherin." I knew this was coming just as I had always known. If only my father's rebirth had waited until after Christmas then I wouldn't be in this mess. I said my voice and expression betraying nothing," Father, by law you have no choice in the matter. It is mine and mine alone. Hounds get to chose their own path and my path and destiny is not here. I have a huntsmen that showed me my first kindness. I have one that teaches me everything I need to know about how to survive their unforgiving world."

I could see the way his jaw worked trying to control his anger. I would not back down on this point because I was correct There was a long standing law that whether in times of peace or in times of war it is the hounds choice on where they go. It had been nearly 100 years since the law had been used but still it was there. My father said finally," Harrison you are my youngest son and heir. You belong here not fighting in some war."

I ground my teeth together fighting back an angry retort. Yes I was his heir and he would always be my father but I barely knew him. Ozpin and strangely Qrow had been there more for me than my father had. I said truthfully," Your telling me I belong in a house that has belittled me since you disappeared. I'm a hound through and through. That is something that won't change. Ozpin was the first person to show me an ounce of kindness ever." My father looked away whether it was in guilt or something else I didn't know.

I said my eyes glazing over slightly," I do not blame you for the hardships I have suffered. In fact if anything I should thank you. If you had never used that ritual I would never have met Ozpin or Qrow. I would have never understood why I heard whispers when no one else could hear anything. Why there was a beast just below the surface." My father I could tell was frustrated and didn't like not understanding my reasons. But there was still something nagging at me in the back of my mind.

Slowly and carefully I stood coming around the desk so that I stood in front of my father. He raised an eyebrow but did nothing to stop me as I lifted one hand and placed it on his chest just above his heart. My eyes widened as I could feel the warmth through his shirt. I felt my mask slip but I didn't even try to control it at this point. This couldn't be possible! Humans in this world were not meant to be warm!

My father asked sounding curious," What is it?" I said not bothering to hide my disbelief," Your warm... That's not possible."

I looked up at him trying in vain to get ahold of my feelings. Ozpin had explained the reasons behind me being able to call a human warm or cold as empathic abilities. He theorized that I could expand the warmth or cold to my surroundings if properly provoked. We had never tested the theory and with good reason. There were only two people I had declared at the time. Ozpin, Qrow, and now my father.

My father asked gently," Why is it not possible?" I looked him in the eyes and said seriously," Because out of all the people and Faunus I have met in my life only two have been warm. Ozpin, Qrow... Now you. I don't know what to make of this honestly."

My father pulled me closer to him causing me to squeak in surprise so that I sat on his lap. What the hell?! I was fourteen not four! I struggled to get away from him but my Grim blood was calming being so close to a warm. With 90% of my blood calmed I leaned back against my father. He asked watching me with a carefully vacant expression," Are you OK?" I nodded my eyes growing heavy as I mumbled," Warms can calm them Grim blood just by their presence if they wanted to. Its why I usually sleep in my animal form in Ozpin's office. He rarely leaves his office even to sleep more than a few hours. He's my huntsmen."

Voldemort's POV

He watched as his son's eyes finally closed all the way and he fell asleep in his lap. From what he learned about hounds from Ozpin it was rare that a hound could relax away from their huntsmen. The fact that Ozpin was his son's huntsmen made everything he had learned make more sense. His son had Hufflepuff's loyalty when it came to this other world. His loyalty was directed in particular to three things.

Beacon Academy the first place his son truly called home. Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon as the first person to show him kindness and then form some kind of bond to with him. Finally Qrow the attachment he least understood of the three. The man was a bonified alcholic. In the short time he had met the man he always seemed to be drinking. So why did his son trust thee drunken huntsmen to teach him and watch his back in battle.

He carried his son to the room just down the hall from his study and next to his own. When he laid his son on the bed he pilled out his wand to change his clothes Intl pyjamas only to find a wolf asleep in the bed. He was surprised that his son slept in this form it showed how at ease he was with his inner animal. He wondered if Harrison would ever willingly open up to him. He had a lot of time to make up for and two huntsmen to get through if he wanted Harrison to stay in this world. He had to wonder as well about the law that he had spoke of. He would get Lucius on that immediately see what the Malfoy Lord could dig up. For now he would let his son rest and get prepared to go to Beacon.

It was only the end of August. Tomorrow his two older sons would go back to Hogwarts leaving him with his youngest and his wife. He considered divorcing Bellatrix. She had caused unjust pain to one of his children even going so far as neglecting that one. It might make it easier for him to bond with Harrison without her around. Things to be left for the morning. For now he to needed sleep.

The next morning much earlier than he would have liked he was awoken by his son's yelling," Qrow! You crazy bastard when I get my hands on you!" Accompanied by the slamming of doors and deep laughter that could only belong to Qrow. If his son didn't kill the man he would. He cast a tempus charm and growled violently. He was going to murder that drunken bastard! It was 5 in the morning!

If it had been a few years ago he wouldn't have minded so much but now he was still recovering from gaining his body back. Raiden met him in the sitting room looking like he was ready for the day. Raiden smirked out the window were they could see the two overgrown children throwing colored dust at each other. Raiden said after a moment, " Might want to get used to that father. Those two are always like that first thing in the morning unless its the new moon. New moons you won't hear a peep out of them for at least two days. I thought they died the last time they were around for a new moon. They were gone for a week."

Voldemort hid his surprise at this statement. What the hell... Never mind he didn't want to know. When he looked out the window again his lawn was painted an assortment of colors. Raiden said," Five galleons says one of them sneezes and the yard explodes." He looked at his older son in curiosity. Now what did the boy know that he didn't. Raiden had this very innocent look that he didn't believe for a second. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Very Slytherin of you. Very Slytherin indeed.

It was too late though it seemed one of them sneezed and there was a loud explosion outside. Five minutes later two very colorful looking people came walking in. He asked not sure if he wanted to know," What happened?" His son shook off the colored particles and said," I sneezed and the dust exploded. Nothing new there. Shut up Raiden."

His oldest son was trying to stifle his laughter and was failing tremendously at it. Qrow swatted Harrison upside the back of the head playfully. Harrison glared at the man but didn't say anything. He watched with baited breath to see if his son would continue their argument from the night before. He watched as his son surveyed the table and only two empty seats. One of which was to his direct right.

With a sigh Harrison sat in the chair directly to his right and he felt a small sense of triumph. It would be a long road but the boy was to spend the next six months with him so he had a chance of convincing him. Raiden asked halfway through the mean," What weapon designs are you looking at?" The meal had been silent until that point. The two hounds looked at each other before they cleared a space.

A large sheet of parchment was laid out onto the table and Raiden moved to get a better look. Raiden whistled in astonishment. He said looking over the designs," That looks a lot like Qrow's sword. I thought you didn't like the scythe design?" This caught Voldemort's interest as well. He looked at the parchment noticing that the sword did look similar to Qrow's but more as a secondary form.

Harrison smiled and turned the parchment over and the primary form was revealed. It was a weighted long sword with a sheath that when the handle was pressed the sheath and sword became one. That's where the sword like Qrow's came from. It was a brilliant design including a gun in the handle at Qrow's insistence. Qrow looked pale at the first design though. Qrow asked, " I assume you are using Raven's basic design?"

Harrison nodded and said," Unlike Raven's ability to create portals with her blade mine will focus the shadows to fight with me instead of against." Qrow seemed to accept this and his son rolled up the parchment again. The rest of the meal was ate in silence.


	17. The Seasons

Harrison's POV

Over the next few weeks Qrow and I spent our time designing my new weapon. Qrow had a few ideas to add to my blade and there was the constant argument on whether or not I should use a shield. Qrow and of course my father were for the idea especially after my father had seen my extensive set of scars. I had no intention of learning to use a shield. Shields were to easy to break and if your arm got caught in it someone could easily destroy your shoulder. I would wear more armor before I would use a shield.

Qrow had also tried to convince me to add a scythe form to my sword. Scythes were never my style I had tried to fight with one before and I had ended in disaster. I was not Qrow's protégée that title solely belonged to Ruby Rose who had taken up a scythe sniper rifle combination. I almost wished she was going to Beacon this year to see of we were a huntsmen hound match. Sadly she was only fifteen and unlike me did not have special permission to attend two years early. My thoughts went to her sister Yang but immediately disregarded the idea. She was a close combat specialist like myself and had a temper to match it. We wouldn't do well in fight trying to work together.

A month after my brothers returned to Hogwarts and I started working on my new weapon my father called me to his study. It was after lunch around mid afternoon when I knocked on the door. His voice came from inside," Enter." I walked in and said," You asked for me sir."

My father was sitting behind his desk which was covered in a mountain of paperwork. It reminded me somewhat of Ozpin's desk during the school year. That reminded me this coming school year was also a Vytal festival year. I would have to invite mg father. Oh joy. My father said interrupting my thoughts," I am intending on divorcing your mother." I blinked in surprise at his straightforwardness. That was not the usual Slytherin way. I said nonchalantly trying to pretend I didn't care," Oh."

He smiled warmly as he said," I did not appreciate coming home to find out my youngest son and heir was being abused and neglected by his mother. So yes I am divorcing her." I thought it for a few minutes silently. Honestly I hated the bitch. Then again if she had treated me the same I would have never met Ozpin. I would still be wondering why the moon called to me. I said honestly," Father as terrible as she was I do not regret my life. Divorce her if you want but that will not take away the things she did or the person I have become because of her."

He didn't seem surprised by my words in the least. I guessed that he had gotten used to my attitude and the way I saw the world. He said," We are going to Gringotts tomorrow. I want to have an inheritance test and magical ability test done on you." I blinked slowly. He wanted an inheritance and a magical ability test done? Why? It would only prove Bellatrix right. As if sensing my unease and deep down my fears he said trying to sound comforting," Harrison no matter what it says you are still my son."

I looked down sheepishly before I said," Okay. I'll go sir." The unease hadn't left me but it had subsided slightly. I would place finite amount of trust in my father and see where it took me.

It was around three that afternoon when Qrow arrived from godknows where. As usual I went out to greet him only to stop in my tracks. He was covered in blood and his shirt was torn in several places. I rushed to his side coming up under his arm to help him inside. Going on the training I had received I laid him on our couch and tore the remnants of his shirt off to survey the damage.

I let out a soft sigh of relief when I saw that beyond some minor cuts the blood was not his. I looked up at Qrow for an explanation but he shook his head. He couldn't tell me. Damn it. My father's voice made me jump out of my skin when he asked," Is he okay?" I said looking at my father," Besides a few minor cuts he's fine. It seems though that he won't be telling me what happened."

The glare Qrow gave me could have burned through steel. Something major had happened and I needed to know what. After a few more moment of glaring at me he said," In the forest just outside your wards there is a girl. I was on rear guard duty." As I moved to go check on this mysterious person he grabbed my arm. He said more serious than I had ever seen him," No one besides Ozpin can know she's here Wolf."

I looked at him carefully before nodding. I would never betray Qrow or Ozpin just as they would never betray me. I left my father with Qrow so that if something happened one of us would be near by and went towards the edge of the wards. I walked out into the forest and just like Qrow said just outside of the wards there was a girl. She had a weird shaped burn over her eye but no other injuries I could see. I went to her side checking her vitals. Her pulse was weak and fluttering and her breathing was fast and shallow. It suggested that she had wounds but I could not find any.

I looked for her scroll finding it in her front left pocket to check her aura levels. I stared at the scroll in surprise. That wasn't possible! The scroll wasn't even registering her which normally would have meant that she had yet to unlock her aura. But the fact that she had a scroll meant she would have unlocked it before now. What was going on? I quickly began to stabilize the girl before moving her towards the house.

Qrow met me at the door helping me with the mysterious girl. We took her to one of the guest rooms before heading back to the sitting room. I folded my arms over my chest and asked," Who is the girl?" Qrow said matching my body language," I can't tell you. Take it up with Ozpin its his rules."

I said forcing myself to stay calm but not quite succeeding," Qrow you can either tell me what is going on or you can take her and leave. I will not house an unknown huntress in this house. My family does not need this sort of trouble here Qrow!" Qrow looked like he wanted to argue but he had no ground to stand on. I would not let him bring enemies from Remnant to Earth that would use my family to get to me. Qrow asked pinching the bridge of his nose," What do you remember about the story of the of the seasons?"

My father had just come back holding three cups of coffee and handed both myself and Qrow a cup. I took a sip of the coffee as I thought about my favorite fairytale. It was the first one Ozpin had told me once I had gained my humanity back. I said lost in thought," The story goes that an old hermit is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him. The first sister, Winter, encourages him to meditate and reflect; the second, Spring, brings him fruit and flowers and revitalises his garden; the third, Summer, convinces him to step outside and embrace the world; and the fourth, Fall, encourages him to be thankful for what he has."

I stopped for a moment trying to remember the rest. I continued after a moment," When the old man asks the four sisters why they were so kind to him, they respond that they merely show their kindness to everyone. Moved by this, the old man gives the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts. As thanks, the Maidens promise to visit the old man once every year. That's the story of the four maidens but what does that have to do with anything Qrow?"

Qrow looked older than he was as he looked at me. He said," Wolf, what I have to say cannot go any further than this room without talking to Ozpin first. That story is not just a fairytale." Oh you have got to be kidding me! Sometimes I really hated Ozpin and his secrets. I put my head in my hands and asked," That means she's?"

Qrow nodded and said," Yeah. Wolf that was the fall maiden Amber."


	18. Chapter 18

Harrison's POV

:One of the four maiden was in my house on Earth. One of the four maidens lives and Ozpin knows about it. So does Qrow. I would put money on it that Ironwood and Goodwitch know as well. Why wasn't I told? I'm Ozpin's hound! Doesn't he trust me?: That last one was a depressing thought that Ozpin didn't trust me. It hurt to think he didn't trust me after all we had been through.

Qrow as I'd sensing my thoughts said sternly," Kid Ozpin trusts you more than anyone. It's just myself, him, old Jimmy and Glynda that know right now besides you. To let someone else know has to have an agreement by the majority of the members. At the last meeting it was still tied. You know those two sticks in the mud don't trust you. Oz fights every time for you to be included."

That honestly made more sense and lessened the hurt I felt at being left out of the loop. That did sound like Ironwood and Glynda. Those two hated my guts since the first day I arrived at Beacon. I was stood as a reminder of the past and what could come around once more. I asked looking at Amber," What happened to her? Is there anything I can do to help her?"

Qrow looked down sadly as he replied," There is little we can do. Ironwood may have something that could stabilize her but the problem was that when she was attacked her attacker stole half of her maiden powers. When a Maiden dies the person last in their thoughts are the ones to receive their powers. Half of her powers were stolen in the last attack and I don't know if we can do anything for her. I'll contact Ozpin and see when is a safe time to bring her to Beacon."

He turned to my father and asked as politely as he could," Do you mind if she stays here? At least until we can get her to Beacon? If I tried taking her anywhere else we might get attack and then the one that initiated the attack would gain all of the maiden power." My father nodded solemnly as he said," She is welcome to stay as long as she needs to Mr. Branwen. Harrison a moment."

My eyes met his and I stood stretching carefully before following my father to his study. I closed the door behind me feeling slightly overwhelmed by the new information. My father took me by the arm to the couch pushing me into the soft cushions. Instead of sitting down as a person I shifted into my wolf form and lay on the cushions. On its own my wolf body took up half that couch.

If my father was surprised by my change he didn't show it. Instead choosing to sit next to me and silently card his fingers through my fur. Being in such close proximity to a warm human in my wolf form allowed me to relax despite the seriousness of the situation. My father said not stopping the carding," Its been a rough day already. You must be used to this kind of thing hmmm?"

Despite myself I shook my head and looked up at him. This was not in the usual day for a hound. This was so far beyond me and I was feeling lost. I probably would have lost myself to my inner animal if it wasn't for the warm presence of my father. Even now weeks later I still didn't understand how it was possible. Dark Lords should not be warm! They were cold aloof people. Right? The carding through my fur continued until long after my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

Voldemort's POV

He was pleasantly surprised about ten minutes after they had entered the study that his son was asleep. He knew the teenager had not once had a decent night's sleep since returning from Beacon. At one point he had asked Qrow and the response had surprised him. "The kid doesn't sleep well away from Ozpin or me. The cold feeling as he calls it gives him terrible nightmares of times before he met us. Not much you can do for it really except let him sleep near a warm human." So he brought the boy into his study in hopes of getting him to sleep some.

While he had been expecting resistance or even anger instead he got to see his son's animal up close and personal. The black wolf seemed to weigh about 200 lbs and when he got a closer look there was navy blue almost black bands across the wrist. As he carded his fingers through the fur it was soft much softer than one would expect. As he reached the neck there was the cool touch of something metal. He followed it around and lift it from the fur. A wolf necklace made of black gold.

He turned it over and saw an inscription that read:

From huntsman to hound. May our bond stay strong no matter what difficulties we go through.

Ozpin to Wolf

He sat there staring at it for several second trying to process the information. He had a pretty good idea like his wounds and scars Harrison used what little magic he had control over to glamour his necklace. Which would explain why this was his first time seeing it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the fire glowing green signalling someone was coming through. Lucius stepped through bowing to him before a flicker of surprise crossed his features at seeing a fully grown wolf on the couch. He shook his head and motioned for the man to follow him out of the room. Once they were in the hallway he said," Harrison hasn't been sleeping well lately. According to Branwen its a common occurrence for him when they are apart or when he's not around Ozpin."

Lucius said thoughtfully," Perhaps some dreamless sleep potion from Severus would help my lord." He shook his head in frustration as he said," No he refuses to take potions or let me heal his wounds with magic. He says they interfere with the Grim blood in him and make things worse."

Lucius continued to look thoughtful as he processed this information. They were passed by Qrow carrying the young woman to one of the guest rooms. Lucius asked looking the way he went," Do I want to know what that was about?" Voldemort rubbed his eyes tiredly as he said," I'm not 100% sure what that is about either. She is what Harrison had considered a story and someone tried to take her powers. They only got half now that's all that's left of the woman."

Lucius didn't quite understand but considering where the boy was from he likely never would. When Qrow returned he was fiddling with his scroll and a black earpiece was in his right ear. He grinned with satisfaction as it seemed to work. He said pressing a plastic piece on the earpiece," Ozpin its Qrow we have a problem."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I am switching from first person POV to third person. I have been asked several times to do so and it is for the best.

Harrison's POV

He awoke at the feeling of someone shadow walking between Remnant and Earth. He groaned tiredly as his muscles protested against the movement. He made his way down the hallway and into the room where they had put Amber. He shifted back to his human form instead of walking in, in his wolf form.

He walked in and smiled when he saw Ozpin standing over the couch where Amber lay. Ozpin turned to look at him and said bluntly looking him over," You look like crap, Wolf." As blunt as ever. That was Ozpin for you. Harrison said tiredly," Oz, you know I don't sleep well away from you. Just an exhausted hound."

He yawned tired waiting for Ozpin to tell him what he was doing there. After giving Wolf a searching look he said," I'm here to stabilize Amber and return her to Beacon. Wolf come here I will need your help." Wolf eager to aid his huntsman moved closer to the couch. I felt Ozpin's aura activate for the first time since they had met outside of battle. Ozpin placed his hand on her stomach and said," Place your hands on mine Wolf and focus on your aura."

Oh no. Absolutely not! He looked away and avoided his huntsman's gaze. Ozpin looked at him and said seriously," Wolf look at me. Wolf," the soft use of his Remnant name caused him to look up at Ozpin. The man said knowingly," Wolf I know you. I know the struggles you have gone through with your aura. Believe in me and believe in yourself that I will guide you down the right path."

He hesitated still but Harrison did trust Ozpin. This was the one person he trusted above all others. He put his hands on top of Ozpin's and began to search inwards for the dangerous aura that was his. The black aura that was uncontrollable answered his call and anger and hate over took him. The dark feelings of a time before he met Ozpin. He almost lost himself in the feelings of the black aura until a green light appeared in his mind's eye. Oz... The man sent him the calm feelings that slowly began to control the dark aura.

When he opened his eyes his black aura was focused in his hands and was mixing with Ozpin's green aura. Slowly the small wounds on the girl began to close. The girl's vitals began to stabilize with the closing of the wounds. Harrison's emotions were in turmoil by this point. This was the problem with using his aura. It was so dark it fed off of dark emotions like anger, and despair. Ozpin said dispelling his aura," Wolf, we are done. Stop with the aura."

Like all the times before Harrison was unable to stop his aura. He heard Ozpin sigh and the man pushed him down so that he was lying on the ground. Harrison have a shuttering breath as he fought to keep control over the aura. Ozpin put his hands on his chest bringing forth his aura again. Unlike his aura that gave off the terrible emotions Ozpin's gave off a kind feeling. It was able to push away the despair and anger back into it's hiding spot.

Ozpin helped Harrison sit up as the aura dissipated. Harrison said glaring at his huntsman," You know I hate using my aura almost as much as I hate using my semblance. Oz why did you need my aura?" Ozpin sighed watching Harrison carefully," If we tried to shadow walk her back Wolf, she would have died. She was barely stable from Qrow bringing her her. Your aura was the only thing that could help."

Harrison felt weak from the use of his aura. This forced him to lean on Ozpin tiredly. A voice came from behind them," Headmaster Ozpin I'll take my son from here. He seems to be exhausted from whatever you just did." He looked up to see his father standing there with a frown on his face. Harrison struggled to gain his feet and when he did he swayed. His legs almost gave out from under him but strong arms wrapped around him.

He recognized the person as his father was the one who held him. He said," Sorry father. Using aura is dangerous for me and it always leaves me weak." His father said," It's fine Harrison. Let me help you to your room." Harrison discretely glanced at Ozpin who gave a barely perceptible nod. He leaned heavily upon his father allowing the man to lead him back to his room. When they entered his room Harrison was led straight to the bed. His father pushed him down into it.

Harrison tried to fight him on it but his father sat on it too. Harrison was pulled close so that his head was in his father's chest. His father said almost annoyed," Even in your own thoughts you don't know what to call me, Harrison. If it is too awkward for you to call me father how about Marvolo just in your thoughts or when we are alone." That was unexpected of him. Harrison nodded his eyes lids growing heavy and said," Yes, sir. Not used to this might take some time."

With that said he lost the fight with his exhaustion and gave into the darkness.

Ozpin's POV

He felt the connection between him and Wolf finally go silent. Since he had left Remnant weeks before the boy had been restless and it was going through their bond. He knew that hounds rarely found themselves able to relax much less sleep when away from their huntsmen.

Ozpin turned his gaze to the young maiden that had given everything. He had done everything in his power short of protecting her himself. He turned towards the door his sorry for his hound coming back. Maybe he should just have him stay at Beacon. It would allow him to rest.

The door opened revealing Wolf's father looking just as tired as his son. The man asked," How can stand to see him like that?" Ozpin soundlessly sighed as he said," I don't like it but he needs time away from Remnant. Don't take my stoicness for the bond not effecting me as well."

Voldemort asked his head snapping up," What bond?" Ozpin stared at him in surprise. Didn't Wolf tell him anything? He pushed up the his right shirt sleeve to reveal a navy blue band tattooed into his wrist. He said sadly," The bond between Wolf and myself is the first since the Great War that raged in our world 80 years ago. This is the proof of our bond."

The proof that the hounds were not extinct as many had believed. Proof that hounds were not animals that should be destroyed. He shuddered internally in remembrance of James Ironwood's callous words. From that day forward he and Wolf had not been able to get along.

The door opened again revealing Qrow this time. The man asked," Are you ready, Ozpin?" Ozpin looked at the door Qrow had just come through longingly. He still didn't want to leave behind his hound. The boy had thawed his frozen heart that had frozen long ago. He turned away knowing it was for the best and said his face becoming like stone," Yes let's go. Thank you for your help."

That last part was directed at Wolf's father. The man gave him a curt nod and Qrow grabbed his arm. They then disappeared into the shadows.


	20. Darkness Encrouching

Harrison's POV

Two months after the incident with Amber Harrison found himself slowly changing. His father was keeping a close eye on him but allowed Harrison to make his weapon. He was becoming less callous around the man. He slowly opened up to him revealing certain past experiences. He began to call his father by the name of Marvolo only a week before.

Harrison was showing worrying signs over the past few days. It wasn't near the new moon but his grim blood was always boiling. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He made an appointment with a hound specialist at Beacon for later that afternoon. His father wanted to go with him but he refused. If what he suspected was happening was actually what was wrong then he didn't want him there.

He put on a green t-shirt and black pants with his basic sword belted off his right side. He called the shadows to him shadow walking to Beacon. He landed in the infirmary causing the specialist to jump. He glared at Harrison who gave him a cheeky grin.

The medic motioned for the boy to take a seat. Instantly Harrison lost his cheeky grin and grew serious. He wanted to know what was going on. It was like when he first met Ozpin where his wolf was fighting for control constantly. It was trying to force him through the shadows and to Remnant.

As per the norm the medic drew his blood to test his Grim Blood levels. This was done before any questions were asked. In the past before the hounds were wiped out on rare occasions the percentage would slowly increase. It would do so over a period of several years until the hound was completely taken over by the darkness in their hearts. So far they had not seen this return.

The scroll that was analyzing his blood beeped indicating it was done. When the man checked the results his face drained of color. Unable to speak the man held out the scroll for him to see. It read,:  
Wolf  
Vale Hound  
1st huntsman unknown  
2nd huntsman Ozpin headmaster of Beacon  
Grim Blood concentration: 90.3 percent

When he finished reading it the color had drained from his face as well. He wanted it to be a lie. He knew though deep down that it wasn't. He was slowly losing himself to the darkness inside him.

He said to the medic," You can't tell anyone about this especially, Ozpin."

The man opened his mouth as if to argue but Wolf held up his hand. His huntsman had enough to deal with without him adding to it. The man had to search for a replacement Maiden. He was preparing for war and had been extremely busy. Wolf had decided long ago that if he lost control he would fade away until he was nothing but a memory.

He sighed sadly and thought,: Maybe it was time to start slowly fading away. What is the chance that I will find my huntsman before i lose control completely?:

It was highly unlikely that he would. Many hounds never find their primary huntsman or they died in battle. The damage of a broken bond even just between a secondary huntsman and a hound was a death sentence.

After the medic was sworn to secrecy he made his way back to his father's manor. He was greeted by the sight of Qrow pacing the grounds. He said in greeting," Sorry I'm late Qrow."

The black haired man swung to face him their eyes meeting. He could tell that even Qrow suspected something. The older hound was truly too smart for his own good. He smiled unconvincingly at the man who's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Yep definitely too smart. Why couldn't he be a stupid drunk?

That's when he saw all the equipment on the ground. It was like when he needed to tweak his weapons. Wait... Qrow brought that with him... A goofy grin appeared on his face.

He asked excitedly," Are we going to finally make my weapon?"

Qrow said still suspicious," Yes but now i wonder where you have been. Wolf what have you been up too?"

Wolf felt his face heat up in shame. He couldn't tell his old mentor what was happening. He knew like Ozpin, Qrow, would do everything in his abilities to help him. Qrow was just as stubborn as he was.

Wolf said carefully," I can't tell you Qrow. Just know it won't interfere with my training."

A/N with this Grim' s child is done. For those that enjoyed it keep watch for part two.


	21. AN

**A/N The sequel to Grim's child is up Grim's Darkness. There is a small one shot called Children of Darkness. While nog required it is recommended to read the one shot before the sequel. Enjoy guys.**


End file.
